Gomenasai
by KathHartfiel
Summary: Le habían encargado una misión de mucha importancia, y no había sido capas de cumplirla. Ahora debía arreglar aquel error que había cometido. Aunque ello significara matar a la persona que amaba.  HINASASU ULTIMO CAP espero que les guste  D
1. Misión

Hola! Ya estoy aquí again, no salgo de un fic para meterme en otro. O una de dos o estoy muy aburrida o tengo mucha imaginación. Una de las dos. Bueno espero que les guste y lo mismo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece y si así fuera Sasuke se quedaría con Hinata. En fin, espero que les guste. =D ciao~~

Gomenasai

Prologo:

Tan sólo quedaban pequeños recuerdos en un album viejo, debajo de la cama, metido en un cajón que estaba prohibido abrir. Recuerdos que para ella no tenían mucho significado, pero después de tanto tiempo... comenzaba a tener un valor importante para ella.

1- Misión:

En cierto modo todas las misiones le cuasaban un ligero dolor de estómago, por regla general la noche previa al trabajo solía tener acides, además de pesadillas y un poco de nauces. Un malestar que venía desde pequeña, a pesar de que ya era Jounnin y tenía estudiantes bajo a su tutela, aun no se hacía cargo de ello.

La chica del espejo tenía el rostro palido, los ojos claros sin ninguna luz especial y los labios de un procupante color azul. No le importó, le dio la espalda a la chica de cabellos largos azulados y se desprendió de la ropa de dormir. A pesar de que el tiempo era frío en su casa ponían la calefacción a tan alta potensia que sin ninguna duda se podía ir en ropa interior por los pasillo.

Cuando estaba totalmente vestida con los pantalones de licra negro, la chaqueta blanca y negra volvió a mirar al espejo para ver que hacía con su largo cabello. Normalmente lo dejaría suelto, pero esa mañana tenía un extraño presentimiento. Era mejor que se lo recogiera.

Abandonó la casa por la puerta trasera, aquella que daba al jardín exterior y que solo ella solía utilizar. Corrió por el cesped hasta llegar a la puerta de barras de metal, al otro lado le esperaba un chico acompañado de un enorme perro blanco y marrón.

- Buenos días Kiba.- sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Hinata. ¿Estás preparada para recibir órdenes?- el rostro del joven no parecía muy emocionado por la misión.

Los dos sin esperar más comenzaron a caminar por las calles deciertas. La misión de ese día era sumamente importante, no tan sólo por la aldea sino por uno de sus amigos de infancia, que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, mal herido y tan sólo con un hilo de vida. Podía mentir diciendo que no le importaba al mínimo la misión, que tan sólo quería quedarse al lado del rubio de ojos claros. Pero sin ninguna duda estaría mintiendo.

Llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba la Hokage; la vieja Tsudane. Al entrar al despacho como habían esperado los dos jovenes, se encontraban su profesora cuando eran pequeños, una joven de cabellos rosas, otra rubia y por último un hombre con un ojo tapado. Poco tiempo después llegó un joven tapado con una gabardina negra, gafas de sol redondas y un monton de insectos volando a su alrededor. _Que desagradable..._pensó ella con un cargo de consciencia enorme. Jamás se lo había dicho a su amigo, pero ese día la presencia de insectos no le resulto nada agradable. Cuando el joven le miró sonrió avergonzada.

- Bien, aquí se encuentran todos.- habló la voz segura de la Hokague. Se sento erguida en la silla y con las dos manos dio un golpe a la mesa.- Esta misión será lo más importante que hareís en los últimos años. Sé que para algunos es difícil...-la mujer miró a la chica de cabellos rosas, que al recibir que el contacto de la mujer sonrió con tristeza.- Por los demás supongo que lo tomareís como una misión más ¿me equivoco Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Ino?

Los nombrados asintieron. El hombre de la cara tapada y la mujer que le seguía a su lado miraron a sus pupilos con tristeza. Hatake Kakashi había sido el profesor de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Éste último había desertado de la aldea y había decidido marchar al lado oscuro. Junto Orochimaru, que después pasó a formar parte de Tobi. Omejor dicho Madara Uchiha.

Todos estuvieron en silencio mientras les daba las instrucciones de la misión, las pautas que debían seguir y si era necesario como actuar en caso de emergencia. El objetivo era sencillo: Encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha y acabar con él.

Abandonaron la sala con un extraño sabor en la boca del estómago, todos sabían que esa misión no tan sólo crearía conflicto con los mismo miembros del equipo sino también causaría bastantes males psicológicos. Y en especial a las tres chicas que formaban el equipo. Dos de ellas por un amor casi obsesivo que sentían por el joven, la otra tan sólo era porque habían sido amigos. Si su relación se pudiera llamar así: Amigos.

El bosque por donde pasaban los siete era tupido, lo suficiente para tapar los rayos de sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo. A pesar del sol, el viento era frío y se veían indicios de las primeras heladas del año. Todos estaban deseosos de llegar hasta su meta final.

A ninguno le hacía gracia caminar entre fronteras de paises enemigos y más cuando uno de los suyos atentaba contra la vida de otros. Ninguno había hablado durante el trayecto de lo que iban a hacer si se lo encontraban antes de lo esperados A decir verdad nadie quería encontrarselo. La mayoría de ellos tan sólo quería que fuera un rumor sobre la ubicación del joven, pero los datos que siempre traían los Ambus eran exactos y sumamente preciso. Rango de error cero.

A final del camino se veía como una entrada de luz, avisando que el final del tunel vegetal se iba acabar y por lo tanto se entraría por completo al país enemigo: País de la Nieve. Era uno de los lugares menos conocidos de la región ya que cuando la nevada caía los caminos de comunicación a otras aldeas y paises se veian totalmente inhabilitados. Por esa razón el grupo tenía que llegar a la aldea antes de que el color blanco nublara todo el horizonte.

Al final del trayecto se podía ver una ciudad pequeña, de personas con agradables sonrisas, piel pálida y ojos claros. La mayoría de ellos vestian ropas livianas, y parecían agradecidos de que extrangeros visitaran sus tierras. Pasaron al frente de cinco posadas hasta llegar a una que quedaba lo más alejada del centro y que daba vistas a la linde del bosque, donde según los informes Sasuke Uchiha se encontraría descansando de un combate con algún enemigo.

La noche había caído finalmente, el cielo estaba estrellado y una hermosa aurora boreal cruzaba el cielo de punta a punta. Todos estaban contemplando el hermosos fenómeno apoyados en la baranda de la terraza, mientras esperaba, que una de las señoras de la limpieza ordenara y dividiera la habitación en dos. Las chicas se negaban a compartir habitación con los chicos, por su parte ellos no protestaron ninguna vez.

La enorme luna en lo alto del cielo indicaba que la media noche había llegado, que tan sólo faltaban pocas horas para que el sol surgiera de nuevo y con ello empezara la recerca entre los árboles tupidos y grandes. Ella se encontraba en la cama, mirando al techo intentando encontrar la cilueta de los objetos de la habitación. Sabía que debía dormir, que tenía que dejar la mente en blanco y pensar que lo que estaba apunto de hacer era para un bien común, aquel joven había cambiado por completo; según información que le habían dado, aunque ella no estaba segura de eso.

Una vez más cerró los ojos y espero a que el sueño le invadiera, pero en vez de eso, recuerdos de un pasado lejano y tierno le llegaron azotando su corazón y consciencia: Sasuke y ella en tiempos pacíficos habían jugado juntos, compartiendo sus batidos de arena y bocadillos de gusano. Riendo bajo el mismo árbol y llorando por la misma película. A lo mejor eran recuerdos mezclados con otras personas, pero entre ellos una vez hubo un vínculo, estaba segura que aún en alguna parte del joven ese vínculo permanecia. O de lo contrario si se equivocaba y aquel joven que alguna vez conoció había cambiado tanto como le habían dicho... no tendría más remedio que cumplir su misión. Una que sin ninguna duda sería la más difícil se su vida.

A pesar de que el bosque hervía de vida, el viento agitara con fuerza y el sol iluminara con orgullo en lo alto del cielo, para el grupo que corría entre los árboles aquel sentimiento de felicidad no podía reinar entre ellos. Era un hecho que todos tenían bien presentes: Su misión había comenzado y las señales de lucha y sangre se presentían en el ambiente.

No había ninguna duda; Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio? Espero que me digan si debo seguir con este fic o centrarme en los demás jejej. En fin diosoooo!<p> 


	2. Encuentro

Allo! Al final he podido subir el segundo capitulo, ha sido una tarea difícil ya que me encontraba en un lapsus, no sabía que camino tomar en el fic, además de que estoy de viaje y casi no me he podido sentar con el portatil, ahora aprobecho que todos están mirando el football y puedo concentrarme. ^-^ Gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

2-Encuentro:

El bosque estaba en silencio, sumido en una oscuridad antinatural y ante todo: Aterradora. El grupo corría entre los árboles, saltaban raíces fuera de la tierra y esquivaban pequeños animales voladores que rompían al vuelo al escuchar el crujir de sus pasos sobre las hojas secas del suelo. Ninguno de los siete decía nada, tampoco había mucho de que hablar o comentar. Tenían una misión y debía cumplirla, por mucho dolor que aquello le pudiera causar.

El Uchiha era un renegado, un peligro para la comunidad Ninja y ante todo un criminal, por lo tanto el único juicio que se le podía hacer era la muerte.

Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a una parte del bosque donde los caminos se bifurcaban en cuatro. Al principio los compañeros se miraron unos a otros, esperando las órdenes del líder de la misión y que él fuera quien decidiera los grupos que debían formarse para vigilar y observar la zona.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que al final la decisión fue tomada:

Shino y Kiba irían por el norte. Sakura y Ino por el oeste. Kakashi y Kurenai por el este y Hinata por el sur. Después de dar las explicaciones necesarias el grupo de dividió y desaparecieron entre la negrura de los árboles.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, era una experta tomando decisiones mentales, pero cuando debía actuar siempre se acobardaba fuera cual fuera el motivo. Era algo de naturaleza, pero esa era su oportunidad para demostrar que había cambiado, que no siempre iba a ser la tímida niña que miraba entre los árboles y esperaba su momento para salir y ser alabada. Ya ese momento había llegado, aunque fuera del todo desagradable. Matar era una palabra que tenía demasiado peso emocional para ella, no podía levantar la mano ante nadie si no tenía los suficientes motivos para ello, pero en esa situación todas las cartas señalaban que si tenía motivos. Sasuke Uchiha había matado y arrasado prácticamente un pueblo entero... ¿No se merecía la muerte?

Ignorando sus pensamientos filosóficos siguió caminando entre la oscuridad, observando cada ruido y prestando atención a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Según su información el buscando estaba herido o descansando de una larga pelea que había tenido con un grupo de desconocidos para la aldea, por lo tanto ellos tenían todas las de ganar. Podía agarrarlo, amarrarlo o envenenarlo y el problema estaría resuelto... pero ¿Sería capaz?¿Lo sería?

Después de haber gritado, asustado y casi llorando se terminó acostumbrando a los sonidos de la naturaleza, en cierto modo los comenzaba a apreciar y a disfrutar de aquella brisa gélida y misteriosa. A medida que iba avanzando el aire, antes fresco y agradable, se iba tornando pesado, con un extraño aroma y difícil de respirar. Más de una vez se tuvo que detener para tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir avanzando. Mientras más iba caminando el aire más denso se iba tornando, sus pasos se iban volviendo más lentos y algo dentro de ella le decía que su objetivo estaba muy cerca. No fue hasta tarde, que entendió lo que se suponía aquella misión que había recaído sobre sus hombros...

Un ruido resonó por todo el bosque, haciendo que la respiración de Hinata se acelerara más de lo normal y que un miedo irracional le comenzara a calar todo los huesos. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar de donde procedía el sonido, pero por mucho que observara la oscuridad chupaba todo y tan sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo y pies. Avanzó temblando, aguantando la respiración y el mismo ruido comenzó a resonar. Detuvo el paso para concentrar su energía y utilizar lo único que le marcaba como una Hyuga. Activo su Byakugan y observó entre la oscuridad; al principio no hubo nada, pero una fuente de energía cruzó volando el cielo y rompiendo una de las ramas creando un punto de luz entre aquella negrura. Al ver que aquella energía provenía de un pájaro volvió la vista a abajo y relajó sus músculos, al igual que desactivo el Byakugan y siguió el camino. No dio muchos pasos hasta encontrarse con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, con feas heridas en la espalda y sangre alrededor del cuerpo. Lo primero que pensó fue en correr a ayudar a aquella persona malherida, pero después comprendió que no podía correr semejante riesgo. Observó con fingida indiferencia al cuerpo: La persona era un hombre, de espaldas anchas y clara, las heridas que tenía le atravesaban de parte a parte cada homoplato, supurando y sangrando. Tenía los pantalones rasgados, y al igual que las heridas de la espalda sangrando y supurando algún líquido viscozo y de color amarillo. Ella pasó la vista por todo nuevamente hasta comprobar que la mata de pelo negro se movía, poco a poco aquellos brazos malheridos sujetaron el peso del cuerpo hasta erguirse de forma que ella pudiera ver el rostro de el. No le gusto lo que vio.

- Sasuke...

No supo si él la reconoció, tampoco si la veía realmente o que, pero cuando ella observó el rostro sucio, aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban pero sin ver, y aquel extraño gesto... olvidó totalmente su misión.

En el momento que corrió hasta él, le ayudó a levantarse y lo arrastró hasta un sitio menos visible a ojos extraños, no le importó en absoluto que estuviera ayudando a un renegado, que al mismo tiempo estuviera rompiendo todas las órdenes estrictas que había dado su maestro y que dejara abrir la caja de Pandora, que durante tanto tiempo había estado cerrada.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol ya se había ocultado hacía rato, sabía por la cantidad de frío y niebla, que la noche había caído, al igual que tenía la sensación de que sus amigos la estaban buscando. Pero aquella realidad no le importaba, tampoco tenía una hora exacta de reunirse con el grupo. Las únicas órdenes que habían dado referente si encontraban al criminal... ella las había roto totalmente. Teoricamente no podía ayudar al herido, tampoco ofrecerle cobijo ni ayuda. Y ella había hecho absolutamente todo eso. Sasuke estaba acostado no muy lejos de ella, con vendas por todo el cuerpo y teniendo un sueño no muy ligero, pero más tranquilo y con menos dolor. Ella tan sólo había aplicado lo poco de medicina que sabía y teniendo en cuenta la respuesta del paciente lo había hecho bien.

Observaba al joven intentando descubrir que motivo le había movido a cometer todos aquellos crímenes, a pesar de que tenía miedo lo veía ahí acostado sufriendo por algún dolor que ella no comprendía, no podía fingir que no tenía ninguna intención de matarlo. A decir verdad jamás lo había pensado. Aceptó la misión con la única intención de salir de su casa, a ojos cerrados había dicho que si y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo era muy tarde, pero de todo modos iba a cumplirla.. de forma parcial, pero lo iba a hacer.

Cansada por el viaje y el estrés dejó caer la cabeza al costado de un árbol y cerró los ojos, casi de manera consciente se durmió. Al igual que muchas cosas en esas pocas horas no le importó. Tenía la extraña seguridad que el Uchiha no le iba a hacer nada.

Calidez, olor y tranquilidad fue lo primero que sintió cuando su consciencia se fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para contemplar delante de ella una gran fogata, con una llama de un vivo color rojo y naranja, sobre su cuerpo había una extraña sábana y alrededor de la fogata unos palos con carne asada. Miró a los lados hasta encontrar al Uchiha, sentado y observando el fuego con aspecto ausente y sumamente cansada.

- Sasuke...- le llamó, realmente sin quererlo. El joven pestañeó y giró la cabeza de forma lenta hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, se quitó la sábana de origen desconocido y se sentó a su lado.

- Bien, supongo.

- Suponer, no es una realidad.- le corrigió ella, él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- Eres idiota ¿lo sabes?

- Si, lo sé.

El joven sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla que estaba levemente sonrojada, podía ser por el frío de la noche o por el contacto con la mano cálida del joven. Ella tan sólo cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia de él...

Los demás se equivocaban, él no había cambiado en absoluto. Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y ella lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?<p> 


	3. Decisión

Allo! Nuevamente estoy aquí, después de dos semanas sin escribir... tenía un hiato, y no sabía como continuar la historia. Si, algo muy triste pero cierto. Bueno, gracias por leer y me agrada que te esté gustado Rukia-CC. Bueno, sin más les dejo con el capítulo ciaoo~~

3- Decisión:

Desde bien pequeña, siempre había vivido con la presión de ser una buena heredera en su familia, seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes que le habían dado y por lo tanto ser perfecta en todo lo que hiciera. Pero por mucho que quisiera, siempre terminaba avergonzado a su padre o humillándolo de tal manera que hiciera que la odiara más. Siempre que ocurría eso, ella tan sólo salía corriendo de la casa y terminaba perdida en el parque no muy lejos de su mansión; ese lugar estaba abandonado y cubierto de musgo y hierba, los juguetes estaban llenos de polvo y la mayoría de ellos rotos por el paso del tiempo. Nunca supo, si conocer aquel sitio, era parte de su destino o una simple casualidad, pero estaba segura que jamás lograría olvidarlo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y observó que el cielo se había teñido totalmente de negro, las estrellas habían desaparecido y la luna estaba oculta detrás de una gran nube negra; Se acercaba una gran tormenta y ella se encontraba en la intemperie, junto a un criminal y persona que le había apoyado en sus momentos más débiles en la infancia. Poco a poco se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, estaba el joven, afilando un kunai con la vista fija en el filo del arma. Tembló, en cierto modo sabía que Sasuke no podía ser un asesino a sangre fría, debía tener sus motivos, pero en aquel momento, observando como utilizaba la piedra para afilar aquello, pensó, que tal vez... los de la aldea no estaban tan equivocados...

- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó el joven sin apartar la vista de sus manos.

- Si, un poco incómodo...

- Nunca te ha gustado dormir en tierra...-murmuró y dejó el kunai en el suelo, luego fijo la mirada en ella y habló.- Deberías irte, seguro que estarán preocupados por ti.

No esperó a que se lo volviera a repetir, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y sin mirar atrás se adentró a la espesura del bosque. A decir verdad no había descubierto nada, si lo había encontrado y eso era parte de su misión, pero después... ¿Qué debía hacer? En ningún momento había tomado la decisión de matarlo, en cierto modo, aquella idea siempre le había rodeado la cabeza, pero la debilidad de los recuerdos le había atacado, y por ende se había detenido en cumplir parte de la misión. Ahora tan sólo debía llegar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros e informar del paradero del buscado, y hacer que lo sacrificaran delate de su propia cara. ¿Podría hacer semejante cosa?.

Antes de desaparecer entre la espesura volteó para encontrar al joven observándola, con un rostro tierno y casi desolado. Quería sentarse a su lado y esperar un poco más, necesitaba creer que aún, aquel niño que había conocido tiempo atrás, todavía estaba en algún rincón del cuerpo de aquel gran y hermoso hombre. Tan sólo necesitaba creer eso.

Sasuke sonrió y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le pidió que siguiera, ella le respondió la sonrisa y siguió caminando. Ya cuando no pudo escuchar el crujir del fuego comenzó a correr, quería salir lo más rápido del bosque e informar de lo que había descubierto. Aunque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo... era un completo misterio, y en parte le aterraba.

La salida del bosque estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ella, y aún no había decidido que iba a decir. Temía confesar que había pasado tanto tiempo junto al Uchiha y que no había sido capaz de cumplir con la misión, al igual de observar la tristeza de sus compañeros y comprender que la tortura debía seguir más tiempo de lo necesario.

Atravesó el último árbol y se encontró en terreno llano, sin árboles y plena oscuridad, en medio de esa parte se encontraba un grupo de personas, creando fantasmagóricas siluetas en medio de la noche. Dejo salir un jadeo, para que los que estuviera ahí se dieran cuenta de su presencia y encendieran una pequeña luz. En medio de aquello nació un punto de luz, iluminando los rostros cansados de sus compañeros y las ropas manchadas de tierra y sudadas. Sonrió y se acercó a ella, a diferencia de los demás, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, sus cabellos revueltos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, además de aquella extraña manía que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kiba, al observar las manchas rojas de la ropa de ella, inconscientemente comenzó a tocarla, buscando algún punto de dolor o herida sangrante.

- Estoy bien...-le apartó las manos del joven incómoda y miró al líder de la misión. Ahora tenía que hacer notar los años que había estado practicando, debía hacer que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella, si aún así eso significaba traicionara un amigo.- Encontré a Sasuke Uchiha.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios, provocándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho, además que sentía que había traicionado la confianza del moreno sobre ella, aunque en ningún momento el joven le hubiera pedido mantener en secreto su localización. En cierto modo, en el momento que ella se levantó y lo contempló afilando el arma, los dos comprendieron, que aquel encuentro tan sólo sería el inicio de una larga y dolorosa batalla. Todos lo sabían, pero aun así, siempre habían tenido la esperanza de jamás encontrarlo y que el muchacho siguiera desaparecido y competiendo crímenes. Los dioses tal vez le castigarían, y en cierto modo lo estaban haciendo... pero habían elegido a la presa equivocada.

Todos esperaron en silencio a que Hinata comentara como lo había encontrado, en que condiciones en que lugar se encontraba. Un poco nerviosa comentó que se encontraba totalmente herido, con grandes golpes por el cuerpo y prácticamente sin ninguna gota de energía, además en una condición casi irreconocible. En el momento de dar la localización mintió parcialmente, puesto que le dijo en los dos lugares donde estaba o podría estar, pero no les comentó que le había curado y que había posibilidades de que se pudiera mover y marchar, antes de que ellos llegaran a encontrarlo.

Después de la información y que todos quedaran totalmente trastocados por la noticia, las dos chicas enamoradas se desplomaron en el suelo y dejaron caer amargas lágrimas, los otros tan sólo mantuvieron la mirada fija en la joven y esperaron a que la inspiración divina dieran con ellos.

Le informaremos de esto a la Hokague y esperaremos órdenes en el hotel ¿de acuerdo? Pero mantendremos con la inspección de la zona, si nos guiamos por lo que dice Hinata, debemos creer que irá aun hospital.

- ¿Pero cómo?- interrumpió Kiba efusivamente.- Si su cara está por todas partes, seguro que lo descubren.

- Sasuke es un asesino, Kiba. Seguro que tiene algún plan be..-musitó Hinata, sintiendo que lo que acababa de decir era más cierto que cualquier otra cosa.- ...así que nosotros también deberíamos tener otro plan, al margen de lo que diga la Hokague.

La determinación de las palabras de Hinata dejó descolocado a la mayoría del grupo, ninguno agregó nada a lo que ella había dicho, y antes de que la tormenta cayera se marcharon al hotel, ahí trazarían un plan B y tomarían cartas sobre el asunto. Lo que venía después, tan sólo se debía esperar.

La tormenta comenzó a caer en el momento que habían llegado al hotel, ninguno de ellos comentó nada mientras que Hinata se marchaba a la habitación para coger una ropa y marcharse a los baños, además de limpiar su cuerpo de la misión, debía pensar en lo que había hecho, aunque no estaba muy claro lo que tendría que hacer después. Dejo la habitación aún con la cabeza en las nubes, recordando bonitos momentos, y otros no tan bonitos, misiones conjuntas con el grupo 7 y observó, como en los últimos años el Uchiha había cambiado totalmente. Físicamente seguía siendo el mismo, hermoso, atlético, sereno y seguro de todo lo que decía o hacía, en parte le agradaba aquella determinación del joven y sentía tan admiración por el que tan sólo podía verlo a él. A su lado estaba el rubio, que siempre había amado, pero nunca le había prestado aquella fuerza que el moreno tenía. Naruto era precioso, tenía fuerza de voluntad y siempre hacía todo lo que hacía y en parte por eso quería capturar al Uchiha, quería volver a ver aquella voluntad y determinación en el joven, pero no quería matarlo. No quería hacer daño a nadie, y mucho menos al rubio.

El baño estaba vacío, cubierto por una nube de vapor y calidez, dejó su cosas en un armario y se comenzó a lavar el cuerpo, después se adentró en las aguas cálidas y dejo que las preocupaciones se olvidaran.

Estaba comenzando a caer en una nube de felicidad cuando escuchó un ruido, buscó entre la capa de vapor, pero tan sólo consiguió ver una silueta oscura y terriblemente cerca de ella...

- Entonces, estamos en guerra.

La voz grave y seductora se esparció por toda los baños, dejando a Hinata con el corazón acelerado y nerviosa. No tenía que ser muy lista para saber quien era, pero tampoco se iba a dejar impresionar... no esta vez.

- Si, lo estamos.

Sentenció y comprendió que por muchos recuerdos que en un momento tuvieran, aquella persona había cambiado definitivamente y que debía arreglar aquello que había hecho mal.

La muerte de Sasuke era una realidad.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Si no se entiende algo diganmelo, que me emociono y escribo y nose si la gente se entera. chaop<p> 


	4. Preparación

Allo! Estoy again en mi casa, así que seguramente podré escribir con más tranquilidad. Perdón por no subir el capi hasta hoy, la verdad perdí la cuenta desde hace que no escribo. En fin, pero ya estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir con esta historia. Me disculpo previamente si este capi se hace un poco complicado de entender, agradeceré cualquier comentario constructivo para orientar si se entiende o no.

Sin más disfruten el capi.

CIAOOO~~

4- Preparación:

Las calderas de los baños se apagaron y poco a poco el vaho se fue extinguiendo hasta dejar tan sólo una leve capa sobre el aire. Ella estaba de pie, con la toalla flotando en el agua y los brazos en posición para pelear. No le importaba mostrar su desnudez, aunque muy dentro de ella tan sólo quería esconder su intimidad entre las cálidas aguas. A su vez, él estaba de pie, vestido y con una sonrisa cínica bordada en sus labios. La postura indicaba que no tenía ningún reparo en ponerse a luchar, aunque ambos sabían en esa situación quien ganaría. Antes de que el joven moreno se diera la vuelta para marcharse miró a la joven de arriba abajo, asintió y desapareció. Al verse sola, los músculos de las piernas le comenzaron a ceder hasta que cayó dentro del agua, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre el suave fondo de la bañera. Así se quedó un rato intentando desprenderse de la extraña sensación de peligro y de miedo que se había apoderado de ella en el momento que Sasuke pisó los baños. Cuando salió y reunió con los de su equipo obvió contar lo ocurrido con el joven, los demás no tenían que saber lo que había ocurrido en ese momento y antes de eso. Era un secreto sólo de los dos.

Regresar a la aldea no sólo significaba tener que informar a la Hokage, sino también a su familia y con ello significara una larga reprimenda por parte de su padre, por no haber cumplido su objetivo. Indiferentemente que ello fuera matar a un buen amigo. Aquel sujeto era un renegado y por eso debía ser eliminado. Intentó atrasar lo máximo la marcha a su casa, acompañando a todos su compañeros a sus respectivas casas hasta que no tuvo más remedio que ir a la suya.

La mansión seguía idéntica que cuando se marchó, aunque tan sólo hubiera pasado una semana, esperaba ver algún cambio en ella. Uno como por ejemplo la ausencia de su padre o una quiebra en la familia y así ella podría huir un poco de la presión familiar. Todo seguía igual. Suspiró, apretó los puños con fuerzas y abrió la reja de su casa, aunque no entró...

- ¿Aún te sigue dando miedo?- susurró una voz en su cabeza. Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo se había quedado helado en la tierra, tenía los ojos dilatados por el pánico, aunque psíquicamente no estuviera asustada. Sabía quien era.

- Esto se llama trampa...-murmuró, intentando localizar a la figura masculina dentro de su mente.

- La guerra jamás ha sido un juego limpio...-siseó.- Vente conmigo, así no tendrás que volver a entrar a esta casa jamás.

- ¿Es una oferta?

- Como quieras...

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y salieron corriendo unas cuantas mujeres, en ese instante la voz de Sasuke desapareció de la cabeza de ella dejándola tan sólo como minutos antes. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro quitándose la sensación que el joven le había dejado en el cuerpo, para luego mirar a las mujeres que se detuvieron delante de ella, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. En cierto punto la oferta de Sasuke no era del todo alocada, siempre había querido huir de aquel lugar, pero a su pesar en aquella casa había gente agena a su familia que la necesitaban: Ellas. Sonrió con dulzura y se dejó abrazar por las mujeres, luego las cuatro caminaron hasta entrar dentro de la mansión.

La bienvenida de su padre fue más cordial de lo común, y menos agobiante que las otras muchas que había tenido, por lo que pudo sentarse a comentar por encima lo que había conseguido. A cada palabra que decía esperaba una reacción de su padre, pero en todo el rato, tan sólo el hombre se mostraba realmente sereno. Eso a Hinata no le gustó.

- Así... que fuiste tu quien encontró al Uchiha – asintió- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija.

Las palabras del hombre se quedaron vagueando por el aire durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin entraron a los oídos de la aludida, creando no solo una gran sorpresa sino una inmensa satisfacción. Toda aquella felicidad se borró cuando comprendió que aquello significaba que también debía acabar con el joven. Aunque eso era algo que siempre había sabido.

Desde aquel día su entrenamiento personal ascendió de categoría y de nivel. Desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las nueve, entrenaba fuerza física, de once a dos sus habilidades con el Byakugan y el resto del día se dedicaba a idear un plan contra todas las habilidades que había encontrado sobre el Uchiha. Según la Hokage no se iban a poner en marcha, hasta que no hubiera señales próximas del joven, por lo que el grupo encomendado en la eliminación del joven debían tener un entrenamiento absoluto contra él. Hinata ya lo estaba haciendo, aunque por mucho que hiciera aquel esfuerzo temía que cuando llegara el momento su cuerpo no reaccionara. Como cuando lo encontró.

Era tarde cuando terminó de entrenar, estaba sudada, cansada con todo el cuerpo adolorido y unas cuantas heridas a lo largo del cuerpo. No se podía mover de donde estaba y temía quedarse dormida por el cansancio en cualquier momento. La idea de clonar un clon y luchar con todas sus fuerzas no había sido muy brillante de su parte, pero había cumplido su cometido, el clon había terminado tan destrozada como ella, y por aquello cuando el clon desapareció las heridas de él se fueron a ella. Y ahí estaba, apoyada en un árbol, mirando las estrellas y la luna escondida entre las grandes ramas de los árboles. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y la noche estaba demasiado fría para poder llamar a alguien a que viniera por ella, por lo que había decidido mantenerse quieta hasta que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y marcharse. En ese plan estuvo tanto tiempo que se quedó dormida y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar...

El columpio al lado del árbol, el tobogán roto en la bajada, el subibaja sin asiento y la rueda tan descompuesta que tan sólo se veía un palo entre el esqueleto de lo que un día fue. Aquel lugar, aquel parque, estaba totalmente abandonado, fuera del alcance de cualquier persona excepto ellos...

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- susurró mientras se enderezaba. El dolor de las heridas ya no era tan punzante y se veía envuelta de vendas y un brebaje desinflamante.

- Quiero intentar una cosa...- comentó mientras con pasos lentos se iba acercando hasta donde estaba ella, se agachó y le sujetó de la barbilla hasta colocarla para que se miraran a los ojos mutuamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó segura, sin apartar la vista del joven.

- Esto...

Sin previo avisó cortó las pocas distancias que había con los labios de ella y la beso. Fue uno muy dulce, tierno, sincero y al final sumamente amargo. Era su primero beso y con la persona menos indicada, aunque su corazón no lo pensó así.

No le respondió y esperó a que el joven se separara de ella.

- Te enamorarás de mi... y lo sabes, por eso no podrás matarme y vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó tajante.

- Siempre me has amado...

¿Cuanta mentira había en aquella verdad? No lo sabía, pero debía contestarla, debía abrir aquel álbum de fotos metido debajo de la cama. Abrir el cajón de pandora para recordar aquellos momentos felices y los amargos... porque después de todo estaba recordando que antes de que ocurriera todo... ella estaba con él.

continuara...

* * *

><p>Me chifla ponerlo XD<p> 


	5. Momentos

Gomenasai

5- Momentos:

El reloj marcaba las doce de la mañana, por las calles había revueltos y ruidos, dentro de la casa había cientos de personas y ella aún estaba acostada en la cama, tapada hasta el cuello y con las cortinas corridas. No quería levantarse de la cama, no quería ir a entrenar y tampoco ver el rostro orgulloso de su padre. Sabía que si hacía todo lo que debía hacer, terminaría llorando y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tenía miedo de bajar y tener que enfrentarse ante la más dura y cruel realidad: Su misión. A pesar de que había entrenado tan fuerte, que sabía el punto débil del enemigo y que incluso podría jugar con ello... no podía.

Se removió en la cama inquieta, miró por una abertura de la cortina y la luz le lastimo en los ojos. Los cerró y se dispuso nuevamente a dormir. Estaba apunto de entrar en los brazos de morféo, cuando una de las criadas abrió la puerta entrando como alma que se la lleva el diablo, comenzó a abrir las persianas y armarios sin importarle que ella aún estaba en la cama. Después de que la habitación quedó totalmente iluminada y visible para cualquier persona, se acercó donde estaba Hinata, le quitó las sábanas de encima y le obligó a levantarse, a penas sin quejarse ella se dejo desvestir y meterse en la ducha. Por muy deprimida que estuviera, no pensaba dejar que nadie la bañara. A duras penas se frotó la esponja por el cuerpo, se colocó el champú y así hasta salir reluciente y olorosa. Segundos después ya llevaba puesta una ropa decente y apariencias agradables. La sonrisa falsa se le daba genial.

Bajaron donde estaba todos los invitados y con educación todos la comenzaron a saludar, deseándole fuerza y felicitándola por todo su esfuerzos durante las últimas semanas. Sonrió pero no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas, caminó de largo junto a la criada hasta que se detuvieron delante de una pareja: Un hombre hermoso, de cabellos rubios y piel oscura, a su lado una dama igual de bella que el hombre, de largos cabellos rojos y amable sonrisa.

- Minato...-susurró ella casi sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¡oh Hinata!- reaccionó el hombre ante la presencia de ella.- ¿Cómo has estado?- `preguntó cortes, pero ella no le respondió, dando a entender que necesitaba información, puesto que él estuviera ahí quería decir algo.- Naruto esta bien, tranquila...-sonrió con dulzura.- Y preguntó por ti...- agregó como si aquello fuera a significar algo para ella.

Las palabras de él resonaron por el cráneo de ella durante un largo tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo respondió antes y salió corriendo hacía la puerta. No estaba muy segura que iba a decir o que iba a hacer, pero no podía quedarse ahí, quieta, sonriendo con hipocresía mientras su mejor amigo estaba vivo...

En el hospital le recibieron con amabilidad, cortesía y casi con alegría. Nadie le indicó el camino hacía la habitación del joven, ya que ella conocía absolutamente todo el lugar y dónde estaría el rubio. Al llegar a la habitación y estar apunto de abrir la puerta, sintió una presencia no muy lejos de donde estaba ella...

_- ¿Le dirás toda la verdad?-_ susurró la voz más sensual que jamás olvidaría.

- Vete...-susurró, aún sabiendo que el joven no le haría caso.

_- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es mi amigo después de todo._

- Y yo su novia..- escupió casi como si aquellas palabras le quemaran la garganta.

_- Lo recordaste..._ - comentó la voz con delicadeza y casi disfrutando el momento de forma lujuriosa.-_ sería gracioso ver la cara de Naruto cuando se entere de que su dulce novia... ama a su mejor amigo._

La voz poco a poco se fue apagando dentro de su cabeza, y una vez más se sintió sola en aquel largo y apagado pasillo. Cerró la mano encima del pomo y controló su respiración, no debía permitir que Naruto se diera cuenta de su agitamiento, y mucho menos que notara en ella algo diferente. Abrió y una brisa fría le golpeó la cabeza.

Si ella creyera que su vida era una película, y que el encuentro con Naruto fuera la mejor escena del film. Sin ninguna duda sería aquel momento; Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, recostádo contra la pared, mirando el azul del cielo, con un rostro ido, mientras las cortinas volaban al compás del aire. Era una escena sumamente bella, y posiblemente hace dos años atrás Hinata hubiera muerto por aquello. Si, hace dos años, ahora tan sólo veía a un buen amigo, que durante mucho tiempo había amado y sabía, con mucho dolor que él la amaba a ella. Las palabras de Sasuke se le clavaron en la memoria, repitiéndose una y otra vez " _..Sería gracioso ver la cara de Naruto cuando se entere de que su dulce novia ama a su mejor amigo_" tragó saliva y entró a la habitación.

- Naruto...- le llamó y se sorprendió de la firmeza de su voz.

- ¿eh?- el joven apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró a la chica. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron y sobre su rostro pálido se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Hinata!

El joven estiró el brazo llenó de vendas y esperó paciente que ella aceptara su oferta de ir junto a él. No lo pensó y aceptó. Podía haber mirado abajo o fingir vergüenza, como años atrás siempre había mostrado, pero no lo hizo. Esa ya no era ella. La Hinata que el joven conocía se había quedado en el bosque, en el momento que encontró a Sasuke tirado en el suelo casi muerto. En ese momento comprendió casi con dolor, que las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar salían de la boca equivocada...

Las nubes se habían escampado por todo el cielo, convirtiendo las 5 de la tarde en las 10 de la noche. A Hinata no le importó, salió del hospital con la sensación de que había cometido un crimen y lo único que quería hacer era cualquier cosa para enfermarse, meterse en cama y jamás salir de ella. Estaba confusa, tenía demasiado recuerdos en la cabeza, demasiadas palabras que salían de bocas equivocadas y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para poder ordenarlas. Debía aclararse, puesto que la sentencia para Sasuke Uchiha estaba por caer... y ella era el verdugo.

Pronto comenzó a llover, dejando que toda su ropa se mojara hasta que la ropa interior se le trasparentara por la camisa y falda. No le importó que la vieran, puesto que las calles estaba vacías y su dirección tan sólo la llevaba al único lugar donde no quería ir... al parque.

El columpio rotó, el tobogan sin pata y todo lleno de tierra hizo que los recuerdos fueran en aumento y como por arte de magia ordenándose cronológicamente

_Una niña de cinco años estaba jugando sola en la caja de arena, cuando dos niños se le acercaron; Uno era rubio, el otro moreno. Uno alegre y simpático, el otro callado y sereno. El rubio pronto entablo una lucha para armar una torre, mientras el moreno tan solo miraba de forma pasiva._

_Esa fue la primera vez que los tres se vieron.._

_El mismo parque y las mismas personas, jugando en el columpio con ocho años._

_El mismo parque y las mismas personas, jugando a papás y a mamás. En ese momento se notaba los intereses de los niños. Ella por el rubio, el rubio por la niña y el moreno ausente._

_Y la última vez que se encontraron los tres juntos, el parque estaba abandonado, la niña hablaba de forma cariñosa con el rubio, el moreno seguía al margen. Un minuto el moreno se pelo con el rubio y fue la última vez que los tres se vieron ahí._

- ¿Por qué no viniste por mi aquella vez?- susurró una voz mientras la figura iba apareciendo por uno de los árboles.

- Porque en ese momento lo quería a él...-susurró ella.

- Mentirosa.

- Asesino.

A pesar de que la tensión entre ellos se había formado no fue barrera para que el joven le cogiera de la cintura y le robara un beso. Posiblemente el último que se darían estando solos... y el más personal.

Sasuke desapareció dejando a Hinata con el corazón en un puño y entendiendo que debía elegir, ya no había nada que demostrar, sino simplemente había que hacer una elección:

Matar a Sasuke, casarse con Naruto como habían planeado antes de que Naruto fuera a matar a Sasuke o...huir con Sasuke, deshaciendo cualquier lazo que hubiera con la aldea y convirtiéndose ella también en un criminal.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>me ha salido muy profesional el continuará xD byee~~<p> 


	6. La elección

Gomenasai

6- La elección:

El día era frío, con vientos leves y una gran lluvia, las nubes se habían juntado en lo alto del cielo envolviendo a la aldea en una tormenta que duraría más que unos días. Las misiones habían sido aplazadas, los aldeanos no salían de su casa y nadie podía entrar en ella. Estaban aislados, algo que jamás había ocurrido en todos los siglos de ahí. Era algo raro, pero estaba pasando, en un momento delicado y crucial para el futuro de todos. Y aquella decisión la debía tomar una chica. Una, que estaba sentada en un roído columpio, dejándose mojar por la lluvia, dejando que las lágrimas barrieran por todo su rostros y sollozando con fuerza en cada momento que un trueno vibraba en el ambiente. Estaba ahí, llorando sus penas sabiendo que cuando la tormenta parara, ella ya no estaría ahí. Tenía una ventana de salida, junto a la persona que amaba y haciendo eso perdía mucho más que una antigua relación y un hermoso futuro, perdía una oportunidad de ser alguien a quien adorar dentro de su círculo familiar; tener una gran familia y ver como sus hijos crecían. Pero no, eso no era lo que quería. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, hacer sus propias elecciones sin esperar ser juzgada por sus familiares o amigos. Hacer una nueva vida fuera de aquel lugar donde los rumores se escampaban como la peste.

Esa era su elección, por lo que estaba ahí, llorando, deseando que fuera la mejor aunque era la peor. Nada le aseguraba que con él su vida fuera a mejor, que lograría cumplir sus metas y más. Nada. Sólo la promesa de un amor pasional y ilegal, huir de la muerte y ser rechazada por todos los que en algún momento amo. ¿Eso era lo que verdad quería?¿Lo era?

Las semanas iban pasando y las nubes se iban juntando cada vez más, los truenos y relámpagos habían poblado el cielo, varias caídas de corriente, accidentes y más catástrofes causadas por aquella tormenta. Parecía que no se iba a calmar, parecía que su propia aldea no quería que se marchara de ahí, la estaba deteniendo de cometer un acto que siempre se arrepentiría. Lo sabía.

Pero aún así comenzó a hacer las maletas, metió lo más impresindible, armas y algo de comer en lata. Cerró ventanas, cajones y armarios con llave, guardó todo lo que pudiera darle información a su familia para buscarla y ante todo, tiró una y cada una de los recuerdos en aquella casa y en aquel parque. Si iba a comenzar una nueva vida, lo debía hacer de cero.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido y llamar la atención de su escapada. Miró en todas las habitaciones de la planta baja y se aseguró que todas las criadas y familia estuvieran durmiendo. Nadie la echaría de menos hasta la mañana siguiente, y si todo iba bien y los planes de su padre no fallaban, seguramente él no se daría cuenta hasta unas semanas después. Y si todo iba bien, a lo mejor, podría volver a verlos...

- Todo irá bien...-se animó mientras atravesaba las puertas de la cocina y se marchaba por su habitual salida de emergencia.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando parte de la oscuridad de la noche, y a pesar de que las nubes luchaban por taparla bajo su manto de espuma. Las luces de las calles estaban apagadas, y probablemente dañadas, por lo que tan sólo la luz natural del astro le valía para seguir el camino correcto hasta encontrarse con el Uchiha.

Antes de cruzar las viviendas junto al parque exterior de la aldea sintió que alguien la seguía, tenía una leve idea de quien podía ser, pero aún así no quería darse la vuelta y ver el rostro de él. No necesitaba dar explicaciones en ese momento, no ahí, apunto de marcharse para cumplir parte de su sueño y misión personal. No podía.

El ruido de los pasos se hizo más fuerte y constante hasta que al final desapareció, dejando una silueta atrás suya y que poco tiempo después la luna iluminó.

- ¿Dónde te vas?- preguntó el rubio, aún con las vendas y el pijama del hospital.- Hinata.

- No te importa...- le contestó sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza gacha y mirando sus pies.

- ¡Claro que me importa! Primero se marcha mi mejor amigo... ¿y ahora la persona que amo?¿Qué es esto?¿Una broma? Pues... no tiene gracia.

Las palabras del joven habían terminado de tener fuerza cuando pronunció lo último, demostrando así que sus heridas aún no estaban curadas y por lo tanto, que el no debía salir del hospital.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que girarse y mirar a los ojos al joven, tenía que decirle aquello que jamás se lo dijo, algo que nunca había admitido y que ahora no podía ocultar.

- Amo a Sasuke...- los ojos de Naruto se dilataron, luego miró para otro lado y forzó una sonrisa cuando contesto.

- Ya lo sabía... - antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar el prosiguió.- desde siempre, pero llegó un momento que pensaba que me amabas a mí ¿Era una broma?- ella negó.

- Te amé, durante mucho tiempo...

- ...pero Sasuke volvió a meterse en mi camino.

No había mucho que decir, todo en aquellas breves palabras habían sido dichas. Él sabía que su novia y posible prometida estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y él era el idiota que se tenía que quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como las dos personas que más le importan se iban, aunque no correspondieran a sus sentimientos él estaba feliz de mantenerlos juntos. Todos en el mismo parque, aquel donde se conocieron y crecieron, luego compartiendo la academia... hasta que Sasuke se marchó y todo cambió; Al principio los dos lo llevaron mal, pero con los años se terminó olvidando, la ausencia, su falta... sus sentimientos y otros nuevos fueron apareciendo, y cuando parecía que la herida estaba cerrada... vuelve a aparecer, reclamando lo que es suyo y sin ninguna duda que lo tendrá. Naruto no podía hacer nada, tan sólo dejar que se marchara...

- Volverás...-le aseguró Naruto mientras le tendía la mano.

- Naruto...- no estiró la mano, pero el rubio le sujetó de ella.

- Y si no, iré yo a buscarte.

Sin más le soltó la mano y se marchó por el mismo lugar donde había llegado, dejando a una Hinata confusa y tambaleando sobre su elección.

El colapso duró poco, luego reprendió la marcha dispuesta a seguir con el plan inicial, era fácil: Estar con Sasuke, vivir junto a él y evitar que cometiera más crímenes. Sí, estaba dejando su aldea, su vida, pero todo por una simple misión. Su misión. Era consciente que con Naruto sabiendo su decisión, pronto los demás conocería los verdaderos motivos de su marcha y por ende los sentimientos de aquel trío. Rezó, por la pelirosa, que jamás se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el rubio y Ino, que jamás aceptaría que amaba a Shikamaru con pasión. Deseaba que esas tres personas que estaban enganchadas a Sasuke se dieran cuenta, lo olvidaran y así aliviaran un poco más su peso.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, posiblemente desde niña, pero conocía sus rivales, a pesar de que sabía que el joven jamás las amaría a las demás, no podía simplemente irse con él. A diferencia de él, Naruto siempre había estado ahí, aunque después con la obsesión de hacerse notar, terminó por perder aquello que de verdad le importaba, al mes siguiente Sasuke se marchó y todo cambió. Fallos y más fallos. Si ella a lo mejor se hubiera dado cuenta de la soledad del moreno, si hubiera notado que el rubio sabía sus sentimientos referente al moreno... a lo mejor, todo podía ser diferente. Pero eran errores uno encima del otro, sin manera de deshacerse...

Era un bucle que jamás iba a terminar si nadie hacía algo, si alguien marcaba la diferencia, que alguien hiciera algo fuera de lo normal... alguien como ella.

Al final del bosque se encontraba la luz, posiblemente artificial, un fuego con troncos, prometiendo calor y protección a la lluvia. Conocía a Sasuke y sabía que el moreno se había caminando de punta a punta el bosque buscando un lugar, donde no le pillaran y donde ella le pudiera encontrar...

Aquel lugar donde Hinata cometió el error de salvárle la vida... un bucle de errores.

Y ese era Sasuke Uchiha.


	7. 10 Días

Gomenasai

7- 10 Días:

La tranquilidad se había apoderado de su cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Sabía que era una sensación falsa provocada por la hermosa joven que dormía a pocos metros de el, pero no le importaba. Disfrutaba de aquella emoción que pensaba que había olvidado, sentía como si cada partícula de su cuerpo volviera a vivir, a respirar y a desear volver a existir. Durante mucho tiempo, había encerrado toda sus sentimientos dentro de una caja, tan sólo para poder hacer bien su trabajo, sin importarle mucho lo que le pudiera pasar a él. Simplemente hacía lo mejor que se le daba: Matar.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella ola de experiencias olvidadas, y en su rostro pálido y triste se dibujo una tierna sonrisa. Y sin ninguna duda, una de las más sinceras y únicas que tenía en su repertorio de expresiones. Después de disfrutar de manera lujuriosa de la tranquilidad observó el cielo, estaba estrellado, tranquilo y la vida animal estaba en algún lugar del bosque, esperando a que la luz de la fogata se apagara y atacar. Llevaban de acampada durante días, caminando en ninguna dirección clara y dando vueltas, durmiendo en montaña, bosque y cuevas. Viviendo el peligro animal en cada momento y a sabiendas que todo el mundo estaba sobre ellos.

Bajó la mirada del cielo para contemplar a la joven de cabellos largos, su expresión era serena, dulce y tierna. Sin ninguna duda la amaba, mucho más de lo que ella misma se podía imaginar, y mucho más de lo que el mismo podía admitir. Y porque la amaba tanto debía protegerla de un destino cruel, uno que posiblemente la llevaría a la misma situación de la que estaba él.

La soledad nunca había sido un camino fácil y el lo sabía, no deseaba que ella pasara por lo mismo, pero estaba ahí, junto a él, esperando cualquier momento para clavarle una daga por la espalda y acabar con su vida. Lo sabía, desde el momento que la vio en aquel bosque. A decir verdad, la joven no podía mentirle a él... a nadie, pero a él menos. Ambos se amaban... y entre enamorados no hay mentiras.

Estúpido amor...-murmuró malhumorado y le arropó con una chaqueta. El tiempo estaba enfriando más de lo normal, y con ello avisando que algo se iba aproximando.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta o movilizar a su compañera ya estaban rodeados, no eran muchas personas, y tampoco lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con él, pero si para herirla a ella. Se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus pantalones y tapó por completo a la joven. La iba a proteger, mataría a todo el mundo si eso era necesario, mataría incluso a inocentes. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, era un criminal... y siempre lo sería.

Llovió sangre, no lo suficiente larga para dejar manchas por todo, pero si de forma abundante y un solo lugar. Los cuerpos de los ninjas de otras aldeas se veían esparcidos a lo largo de su campaña. La joven seguía durmiendo, ajena a los gritos que habían habido y el rostro triste del moreno. No le gustaba matar y menos por algo así... siempre había tenido sus motivos para clavarle una espada a alguien, y en ese momento no lo tenía, simplemente había matado por ella. Para protegerla, el amor le convertía en un criminal...

Durante el resto de la noche, limpió toda su obra sangrienta, dejó los cuerpos apilados cerca de un río y luego los quemó. El olor a carne quemada no era agradable, pero no podía dejar señales de que se encontraba por ahí, su cabeza valía oro, por lo tanto debía cuidar cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

Antes de que el sol saliera, la joven abrió los ojos y observó al muchacho, que miraba profundamente el fuego. Intentó sonreír, puesto que la prescencia de Sasuke al despertar era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, pero aún así no pudo. No en esa situación, no sabiendo que debía matarlo aún amándolo tanto...

Te doy 10 días...-habló el moreno siendo consciente de la mirada de la joven.

¿Para qué?

Matarme. - los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendido, intentó decir nada pero la voz le salio muda.- Te dije que te enamorarías de mi y que no podrías matarme...-siseó el joven.- Y mira... estás aquí, enamorada de mi... intentando encontrar una razón para no hacerlo.

¿Por qué quieres que te mate?- habló la joven con calma, sin entender muy bien los planes de Sasuke.

Si tiene que hacerlo alguien, prefiero que seas tú.

¿Por qué?- preguntó con la voz rota.

Tu me amas, por eso me matarías... Naruto es mi amigo y jamás lograría hacerlo.

Tu pudiste...- le recordó haciendo que la imagen de la llegada del rubio a la aldea se le clavaran en la mente.- casi lo haces...

Lo intenté, pero no puede... es casi como un hermano para mi. No puedo matar a la familia.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, él se levantó y comenzó a recoger todo, en poco tiempo salió el sol, iluminando todo y dando por entendido que debía seguir el viaje a ningún lugar.

Durante las dos primeras horas, el joven analizó las palabras que le había dicho Hinata y las que el había dicho. En parte era mentira y en parte era verdad. Hinata le amaba, por lo que si debía matarle le costaría, pero lo haría. El amor transformaba a la gente, y sabía que ella notaría lo que había en su interior... algo que ni su mejor amigo había podido encontrar.

Dentro de él había una herida enorme, tan grande y sangrante que jamás se podría curar, que tan sólo había una salida para acabar con ese dolor, y durante mucho tiempo él la estuvo mostrando, esperando que alguien la viera, pero nunca pasó, hasta que la conoció a ella...

Su mirada cálida, sus ojos grandes y sonrisa encantadora había logrado meter la mano, tocar y curar algo dentro de él, arreglar unas cuantas piezas rotas, pero aún así no pudo repararlas del todas, sabiendo al igual que el herido, cual era la única escapatoria para ese dolor..

Ambos sabían cual era la salida de todo aquel dolor, posiblemente lo que arreglaría todo, incluso la vida podría seguir igual a antes de que aquella marca apareciera, inclusive ella podría volver a la aldea... y seguir su vida en pausa.

Todo era tan sencillo... y tenía 10 días...

¿Podría hacerlo?

¿Podría?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Salio cortito, bueno... ¿se entendió todo?<p>

Rukia CC- No te preocupes, lo importante son los exámenes. Espero que te hayan ido bien =D


	8. Intentos

Gomenasai

8- Intentos:

Todo estaba preparado, tan sólo faltaba que él se acercara, cayera en la trampa y así acabar con su infinita misión. Sabía que era la décima vez que lo intentaba en tres días, pero no tenía tiempo. Los días se iban escurriendo en sus manos y el amor que sentía por el cada día iba creciendo más, acostada junto a él, compartiendo las puestas de sol y riendo juntos por cualquier tontería. A cada día que pasaba iba conociendo más a Sasuke y no encontraba un motivo más para odiarlo o matarlo, siempre había sido aquel chico silencioso, calculador y dulce. No había cambiado, pero a pesar de todo eso, de todos sus virtudes... dentro de aquel rostro sereno había un punto oscuro, un dolor que tan sólo podía expulsar creando más dolor. Por eso... por eso, ella debía acabar con el, acabar con aquel dolor que le terminaría consumiendo y creando más ríos de sangre.

Cerró la mano sobre el kunai, haciéndose daño y dispuesta a saltar sobre el y acabar con su dolor. Respiró, cerró los ojos y se mentalizó de todos los pasos que iba a hacer. Conocía a la perfección el sueño del joven, lo había estado observando durante largas noches, sus movimientos, sus expresiones, la inevitable vulnerabilidad del moreno cuando estaba en los brazos de morfeo. Así, de aquel modo no había manera ninguna que se pudiera defender, y al mismo tiempo no sufriría puesto que el golpe sería directo al corazón, sin crear más que el dolor al perforar su piel con el cuchillo, después... todo sería tranquilidad, felicidad... paz.

Se llenó de valor y salió de su escondite, caminó con pasos lentos hasta llegar a poca distancia del joven, sujetó el kunai en dirección al joven y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia con él...

- Todo...- intentó seguir hablando pero las lágrimas le comenzaron a brotar de los ojos, una tras otra hasta que se le hizo imposible poder clavarle el cuchillo.- p-perdoname...

Antes de que se diera cuenta el joven alargó los brazos y le acercó a el, hasta quedar los dos sobre el suelo, abrazados y escuchando la respiración del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Hinata comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, haciendo que las cuerdas vocales le ardieran y que su dolor se mostrara mucho más de lo que era.

Así abrazados estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que ella se quedó durmiendo aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- Perdoname... tu a mi...-susurró el joven aun sabiendo que la chica estaba dormida.- perdoname... por ser como soy.

Ese intento cambió su relación totalmente, ninguno de los dos comentaba nada el día siguiente de los intentos de asesinato de Hinata, después de que ella terminara llorando el joven volvía a repetir la misma frase del día anterior. Así semanas enteras... hasta que llegó el día señalado...

La luna era plena, no había nubes y todo el cielo estaba manchado con pequeños puntos blancos, que hacían que la noche fuera mucho más hermosa que todas las anteriores. El bosque estaba tranquilo, los animales refugiados en sus nidos y los nocturnos caminando lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, como sabiendo que si se acercaban tendrían un final muy triste.

Los dos estaban cerca de un lago, a la luz del celeste, observando los movimientos del agua con la escasa brisa que pasaba. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, puesto que cuando fueran las doce, los días días para ella acabarían y así dejaría claro que su plazo estaría finiquitado, aunque tampoco sabía que pasaría al día siguiente. ¿Si no mataba a Sasuke?¿Qué haría?¿Se quedaría con él hasta poder matarlo? No lo sabía, aunque lo único que tenía claro que no podría volver a la aldea cuando se había marchado sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque dejando a una única persona que si sabía donde iba a estar: Naruto.

El reloj biológico de los dos marcó las doce, se levantaron cogieron una arma y se colocaron uno delante del otro. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo se besaron, con pasión, con ternura y sobre todo con mucho amor. No sabían si sería el último o el primero de muchos besos más durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno sabía que le esperaría a la una de la mañana o incluso a las dos. Simplemente tenían claro que debían luchar ahí, si alguno de los dos moría... todo se habría acabado... y si por lo contrario, ninguno de los dos moría, a las tres de la mañana se pondrían hablar de su futuro, si seguían como fugitivos o si se entregaban...

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, los dos saltaron encima del otro, sus armas chocaron, los dos recibieron un golpe del otro, luego más golpes con sus armas, un rayo de luz y después más golpes. Cuando los golpes se detuvieron y se pudieron ver el uno al otro, comprendieron que lo que hacían era una tontería, ninguno de los dos podría matar al otro, por mucho amor que se prosesaban, por mucho que quisieran que el dolor terminara... Si amaban de aquella manera jamás lograría acabar el uno contra el otro, antes morirían por el otro... y quizás, si fuera en otras circunstancias en la mano del otro, pero no ese día. No hoy.

Dejaron caer los cuchillos y se acercaron, abrazaron y besaron. Quizás el cansancio, quizás el dolor, la necesidad o simplemente la situación, pero aquellos besos pasaron a caricias por todo el cuerpo, besos siguiendo el camino de sus clavículas y pecho...

Las manos grandes de Sasuke recorriendo los muslos desnudos de ella, sus labios recorrieron su cuello y con los dedos fue acariciando las largas y dolorosas cicatrices del joven. La luna iluminó el tierno momento cuando los dos estuvieron dentro del otro, sintiéndolo, amándose cada vez con más amor, más fuerza y más rapidez. Bebiendo de cada beso, disfrutando de cada caricia, volviéndose cada vez más uno y imposible de separar, siendo uno para ese momento y para siempre...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- suspiró el joven mientras pasaba un dedo por la espalda de ella.

- Hmm... de momento simplemente estar así...-musito ella mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al joven.

- Es una opción...-sonrió.

- Dame 10 días más...- comentó al fin.- Iremos de 10 días en 10 días, hasta que un día logre atravesarte con un cuchillo..

- Podría ser, pero ¿Cómo me vas a matar después de haberte hecho el amor de esta manera?

- Pregunta lógica...-asintió sin apartar la cabeza del pecho del joven.- quizás si me pones los cuernos tenga tanta rabia y te mate...

- Sabes que es imposible que haga eso...

Era la primera vez que el joven le decía algo tan tierno y tan cierto, jamás le había dicho con palabras el sentimiento que sentía por ella, aunque nunca había sido necesario, puesto que lo había demostrado muchas veces, con besos, caricias y con sus tiernas miradas, algunos gestos y siempre durmiendo juntos, los dos bajo la luna, arropados y sintiendo la calidez del otro. Así era su relación, falta de palabras pero con millones de gestos. A ella, así le gustaba.

Los días seguían pasando, de forma lenta y extraña, pero ninguno de los dos le daba importancia al paso del tiempo. Siempre ella podría intentar matarlo en cualquier momento, él se defendería como era evidente y así hasta que algún día lograra vencer, pero después de aquello ambos dudaban seriamente que pudieran hacer algo.

Después de casi cinco días de camino llegaron a una pequeña aldea, con pequeñas casas desprendiendo un agradable calor, gente bondadosa que al verlos llegar se ofrecieron directamente a ayudarlos a elegir posada, aunque en aquel lugar tan sólo había una: Una casa de madera, con apariencia acogedora y dos ancianos con una amable sonrisa para ambos...

- ¿Cuántos días quieren quedarse?- pregunto la mujer mientras le guiaba dentro de la casa.

Sólo una noche..-habló Sasuke, sus tácticas eran mecánicas; jamás se podían quedar más de una noche en un lugar, si lo hacían así había pocas probabilidades de dejar muchas huellas y así seguirían en paradero desconocido.

- Yo opino joven..-interrumpió el anciano.- que deberías quedaros unos días...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó este.

- Tu mujer no parece estar muy bien...

Sasuke giró sobre sus pies para fijarse en Hinata, la chica estaba más pálida de lo normal, sujetándose a la pared con rostro agobiado. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada comenzó a cerrar los ojos y fue cayéndo poco a poco hasta que Sasuke con movimientos rápidos le sujetó en brazos y miró a los ancianos dando a entender que iban a aceptar la oferta de quedarse más días.

El resto del día Hinata se quedó acostada en cama, descansado y a su lado Sasuke, observando su rostro, sus movimientos y temiendo por la salud de ella . Se le había olvidado lo delicadas que eran las mujeres, aunque ella siempre parecía llena de vida y de fuerza, pero evidentemente todas las personas llegaban a un límite...

Durante la noche se planteó la idea de regresarla a la Aldea, que viviera ahí y fingir que la había raptado, comunicarse con Naruto y decirle que se la dejaba encargado, que si se enteraba de que el rubio la había hecho sufrir lo mataría. Era un hecho... mataría a su mejor amigo por el amor a su novia. Aunque siempre había sabido que sería así, pero jamás lo había tenido con tanta claridad.

Al tercer día de estar en la posada, una tarde que los cuatro estaban en la sala, al lado de la leña y conversando, algo tan extraño para Sasuke, que hacía prácticamente un año que no se sentaba tranquilamente a hablar con alguien. La anciana miró a la joven durante un largo rato y luego al joven...

- Disculpa mi pregunta...-habló la mujer. Ambos lo miraron.- ¿No te sientes extraña Hinata?

- ¿Extraña?- preguntó ella mientras reflexionaba lo dicho.- Bueno, estoy cansada... pero ¿no es normal?

- Hmmm... puede...

Sin que nadie dijera nada la anciana se levantó, sujetó la mano a Hinata y salieron de la posada. Los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos durante un largo rato y esperaron pacientemente hasta que dos horas después regresaron las mujeres. Hinata tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas, las manos sujetas en el estómago y cuando entró a la habitación contempló a Sasuke y sintió que toda la sangre se le acumulaba a la cabeza...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el preocupado.

- Anda Hina, dilo..-sonrió la anciana alegre y se llevó a su marido a otra habitación, dejando a la pareja sola.

- ¿Decirme el que?- comentó alterado por todo.

- Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p>¡TACHAN! ¿Qué os parece? Hinata embarazada, esto le da un giro a la historia ¿No creen?¡Comenten! Y diganme si se está entendiendo. BESITOS.<p>

CIAOO~~


	9. Abandono

Gomenasai

9- Abandono:

Varios sentimientos inundaron su ser, desde la alegría hasta la rabia, de la tranquilidad a la angustia. Y todo aquel mar de sensaciones a consecuencias de unas dos palabras "Estoy embarazada" o que se podría traducir en "estamos embarazados" o también "Vas a ser papá" y un sin fin de palabras más, que hicieron que la cabeza de Sasuke estallara en mil pedazos. Podía huir, correr y correr hasta que las ideas se le aclararan en la cabeza, pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejar a su pequeña Hinata sola, desprotegida y embarazada. Casi de forma automática se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en el estómago, algo que siempre le había parecido absurdo y sumamente cursi, pero tan sólo hacerlo sintió como su vida podía comenzar a cambiar. Por primera vez en años tuvo una idea de lo que sería su futuro si volvía a Konoha: Las batallar se acabarían, se dedicaría a enseñar, mientras su hermosa mujer le esperaría en casa y su hermoso retoños correrían a recibirlo. O más o menos así le gustaría que fuera, pero la imagen de su futuro si volvía ahí, era mucho diferente de la que el quería. Si volvía, posiblemente le someterían a un castigo y años de prisión, además de que su estimada Hinata quedaría marcada de por vida y posiblemente la repulsarían dentro de su misma familia, algo que jamás el desearía por ella. La amaba y quería lo mejor. Eso era un hecho.

A pesar de que la salud de Hinata había mejorado de forma considerada, ninguno de los dos deseaba salir de aquella cálida posada, y abandonar así a los dos tiernos ancianos. Que casi por error se habían enterado de que su único hijo había muerto en un accidente y que no les había dejado descendencia por lo que su familia se reducía a ellos dos. En parte por lástima y en parte por cariño se quedaron junto a ellos, creando así unos falsos lazos consanguineos haciendo una pequeña y cálida familia.

Aquella calma, tranquilidad y felicidad podría haber durado mucho más tiempo, pero una tarde todo cambió...

- Os deberías ir...-comentó el anciano casi con dolor.

- ¿eh?¿Por qué?- preguntó Hinata mientras bebía una taza de café caliente.

- Los de Konoha están aquí...-susurró el anciano. Sasuke que estaba leyendo una revista no muy lejos de Hinata se puso pálido y miró al anciano.- Si hijo, lo sé todo.

- Pero...yo..

- Tranquilo, no te temo. Sé que no eres malo, no eres un criminal...-sonrió.

Aquellas palabras bastaron parcialmente para tranquilizar a la futura madre, que observaba horrorizada aquella escena. En las últimas semanas que había pasado junto a Sasuke después de enterarse de que serían padres, comenzó a conocer otra faceta de Sasuke Uchiha, una que dentro de sus crímines siempre había dejado bastante claro. El amaba a la familia y jamás la lastimaba.

Siempre que algún crimen ocurría jamás las familias con niños pequeños estaban heridas, siempre intentaba mantener una cierta distancia a las familias grandes. A excepción de aquellas que con su existencia causarían más dolor. Ese detalle ella siempre lo había sabido, y hacía que amara cada día más a Sasuke, pero por el bien de su misión tenía que olvidarlo o evadirlo. Pero en ese momento, cuando sabía que una nueva vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, en su cerebro no podía haber ni la posibilidad de matar a aquel hombre, que le miraba con ojos extremamente preocupados...

Esperaron a la noche, ocultos en su habitación, escuchando así toda la conversación de los ancianos con los enviados de Konoha. Hinata reconoció la voz de su prometido en la aldea, al igual la de su primo y amigos. Trago saliva asustada. Si ellos se enteraba que estaba en esa posada, junto a Sasuke y embarazada, sabía que su vida pacífica terminaría y aún peor, temía por la vida de su bebé. Se abrazó el vientre plano sintiendo que la vida de su hijo corría peligro. Sasuke observó eso, y comprendió que con la vida que tenía jamás haría feliz a Hinata, desde siempre lo había sabido, pero deseaba poder alargar su estancia junto a ella mucho más. Había hecho miles de ajustes en su vida por ella, esperando el momento que fuera capaz de atravesarle con un kunai, pero nunca pasaba, en el último intento había comprendido que por mucho que Hinata lo amara no lograría matarlo y más ahora, sabiendo los dos que iban a hacer padres...

La luna sonreían en lo alto del cielo, iluminando con suavidad la salida de Hinata y Sasuke de la posada de los ancianos amigables. Ella comenzó a caminar alejándose de la posada, mientras él se quedo delante de los ancianos, esperando alguna palabra o insulto. Pero lo que escuchó fue lo contrario...

- En el momento que entraste en nuestra posada... supimos quien eras...-murmuró el anciano.- pero vimos como tratabas a Hina, el amor, el cariño... como si fuera una pieza de cristal. Las atenciones... que le dabas...

- ...y comprendimos que un criminal jamás lograría tener la calidez que emanas tu cuando estas junto a ella.- continuó la anciana.- Amas a esa chica muchacho, hazte a la idea que ella jamas te abandonara.- suspiró la mujer.- Además, ahora no solo eres tu y ella.

Sin más los ancianos le tendieron una maleta con alimentos y ropas de abrigo, segundos después entraron a la posada cerrando las puertas y dejando claro que los dos se tenían que marchar de ahí. Sin mucha ceremonia Sasuke se colocó la maleta en la espalda y alcanzó a Hinata que le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Una vez más su viaje comenzaba...

Su vientre había comenzado a hincharse, los síntomas del embarazo cada vez eran más notables y imparables, pero aun así los dos lo llevaban bien. Hinata lo llevaba bien, aguantaba los antojos y las escasa nauseas, además de que mantenía un buen ritmo de caminar y de dormir.

La mayoría del tiempo se pasaban en posadas, jamás más de dos días, como siempre habían hecho y si era necesario Hinata se quedaba un día más para descansar y Sasuke se marchaba a descansar a otro lugar, luego los dos quedaban en un punto y seguían su viaje. Por milagro los problemas con otros Ninjas o enviados de Konoha no lograban molestarlos ni privarles de seguir con su vida nómada. Por lo menos eso pensaban los dos hasta que el vientre de Hinata fue un poco más grande, impidiéndole así caminar mucho más rápido, retrasando cada día más su paso y haciendo así que los enviados de Konoha cada vez estuvieran más cerca de ellos...

- Puedo caminar...- murmuró ella una vez más mientras se ataba el zapato.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó el mirando por la ventana.- Si ya ni te ves los pies..

- Es raro...-murmuró ella.

- ¿El qué?

- Si apenas estoy de cuatro meses... ¿Cómo es que estoy tan embarazada?

- No es raro...-musito.- comes mucho...

- Gracias por llamarme gorda.

La habitación se quedó en silencio después de las palabras de ella, segundos después los dos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, haciendo así que las lágrimas le salieran de los ojos, pero no de la alegría sino de la tristeza. Ambos sabían que su situación era difícil y que la única salida era la de siempre: Matarlo.

- Me niego...- zanjó ella ante la oferta no dicha.

- Entonces solo hay otra salida...

La otra opción no era la más agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero la más viable para ella y segura. Sin ninguna duda era mucho mejor que volver a Konoha con las manos vacías y encima embarazada, y mucho mejor que matar al padre de su bebé. Había una gran posibilidad de que el plan fallara, pero una posibilidad muy baja de que la pudieran encontrar... pero sin ninguna duda era la mejor.

La aldea era pequeña, acogedora y entre los aldeanos se respiraba confianza. Era la típica aldea que los secretos de todas las familias se llevarían a la tumba, por lo que entre las casas viejas podría vivir el más malvado criminal hasta el mismo ángel personalizado. Lugar perfecto para ella. Nadie sospecha de nadie y todos conviven en armonía. Su casa como habitantes numero 25 era una pequeña casita en lo alto de la colina; una habitación grande, un baño y una mesa cocina. Todo lo necesario para ella y para el bebé que traía en camino.

Dejaron los bolsos encima de la mesa polvorienta y comenzaron a limpiar la casa y quitar el polvo. Para cuando entró la noche los dos estaban sentados en la escalera del porche observando la noche totalmente oscura...

- Perdoname...-susurró Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Por?

- Por no quedarme contigo cuando pude, por no haberte atrapado cuando podía... y ser el criminal más buscado de Konoha.

- Eres mi criminal preferido...-susurró ella intentando animarle.- No tienes nada de que disculparte, no has hecho nada que merezca tanto odio...

- He matado...

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...

A pesar de que los motivos de la carnicería de Sasuke siempre habían sido razonados, él no se sentía orgulloso por ello. Llevaba en su espalda litro de sangre derramada, lágrimas de gente que apenas ni conocía y el rencor de muchas aldeas. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a su hijo de esa forma cuando naciera?¿Cómo explicarle a tu hijo porque el mundo te odia?¿Cómo?

Intento llenarse de valor para volver a mirarla y decirle aquello...

- Te amo...¿lo sabes?- ella asintió mientras las lágrimas se le desbordaran de los ojos.- Te amo y quiero que seas feliz...- le acarició la mejilla y se acercó a ella hasta darle un último beso lleno de pasión y de algo más...

Cuando sus labios se separaron Hinata se comenzó a sentir somñiolenta, al principio no entendía porque, pero después asumió que era el cansancio del día. Minutos después cayó dormida sobre el regazo de Sasuke. El sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla sonrosada, con cuidado la cargo y la adentró a la casa, la acostó en la cama y le arropó. Antes de abandonar la habitación agarró un papel y escribió una nota, la dejo encima de la mesa y se marchó, dejando totalmente sola a una Hinata inconsciente, sumida en un sueño de felicidad y de amor...

Hacía tiempo que estaba despierta, y sabía que aún era de noche, pero no se quería mover. Se sentía feliz, llena, alegre. Estiró la mano para poder encontrarse con su estimado Sasuke, pero su brazo cayó encima de la cama. Al lado suyo no estaba nadie, estaba vacío. Se irguió con fuerza de la cama y buscó al joven por toda la habitación, no encontró ni rastro de él tan sólo una nota en la mesa que con letras grandes ponía..

**GOMENASAI...**

Al acto unas voces muy conocidas la comenzaron a llamar...

* * *

><p>Snif,Snif,Snif... si en el fondo (muy en el fondo) Sasuke es bueno ¿A que sí? Sinceramente me ha gustado el capitulo ¿A ti?<p>

ciaooo~~


	10. Vida

Gomenasai

10- Vida:

El caballo se iba alejando de su pequeña casita, su abultado abdomen sobresalía entre las mantas que le cubrían el cuerpo y la mano cálida que sujetaba la suya jamás se separaba. A pesar de estar totalmente vigilada, protegida y acompañada se sentía indefensa, expuesta... sola. Intentó contener las lágrimas que se les amontonaban en los ojos, pero cuando la casita de manera desapareció totalmente, soltó un gemido y comenzó a llorar, con amargura y desolación.

No salía de la habitación, comía por obligación de su estómago y de la personita que estaba creciendo en su interior, no hablaba ni se dirigía a nadie en concreto. Estaba sumida a una especie de soledad obligada, con el único contacto de una de las criadas que se había dedicado únicamente al cuidado de su sueño y del bebé. Nadie más podía entrar en la habitación, tampoco nadie salía a menos de la criada. Era una especie de cautiva, de prisionera, aunque nadie la podía juzgar, tampoco condenar, puesto que el padre de la criatura que llevaba dentro lo había dejado todo controlado. Hinata no lo entendía, no comprendía como la gente no la odiaba, como su padre no la desheredaba y a decir verdad lo estaba esperando, quería ser desterrada de Konoha y buscar a Sasuke, no le importaba vivir sola, junto con él... no le importaba criar a su bebé lejos de su país natal. Incluso no le importaba que su hijo no conociera a su abuelo...tan sólo quería huir. Pero no le era posible, por lo que se condenaba a un exilio dentro de su propia casa; salir le provocaba dolor, ya que la gente le miraba con lástima, con pena e incluso lloraba por ella. Todo estaba fuera de lugar, y ella no quería vivir en un mundo ilógico... no quería.

El exilio voluntario duró hasta que tuvo que ir a visitar a un médico, debía ser revisada y saber si su bebé estaba creciendo sano y fuerte. Por lo que con ayuda de su criada se vistió y bajo las largas escaleras de la mansión, estaba dispuesta a dar su parte de marcha cuando escuchó el motivo por la cual la aldea no le odiaba...

no le gustó lo que escuchó.

- Sasuke lo dejó todo planeado... el muy cabrón.- gruñó Naruto detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que lo planeo?- preguntó Neji, que estaba más cerca a la puerta.

- Fácil, el puede engañarnos... y ha engañado al pueblo entero. ¿Quién puede creer que Hinata se marche con él?¿Quién puede creer que ella se...se...se... haya dejado acostar con él?- las últimas palabras salieron como asido de su boca.

- Cierto, mi querida prima jamás haría algo así... ella te ama a ti.

- Es verdad...-el rubio miró a la puerta y comprendió que alguien les estaba escuchando.- ella... me ama ¿verdad?

No pudo escuchar más, sabía que su prometido y su primo aún no habían acabado de hablar, que aun quedaban muchas cosas sin comprender, además el paradero de Sasuke aún era desconocido. O por lo menos para la mayoría de ellos, para ella no era así. Conocía a Sasuke, sus pautas, sus lugares para quedarse a dormir y evitar se descubierto. Conocía a la persona que amaba...

La criada le sujetó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, de camino a la clínica más de una persona le paró, le preguntó como estaba, le tocó la abultada barriga y le deseó suerte. La mayoría de los de ahí, pensaba que el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas era hijo de Naruto, puesto que el volumen de su barriga era demasiado grande para llevar tan sólo unos siete meses... y era cierto. Estaba muy gorda, demasiado gorda... y eso le preocupaba.

Al llegar a la clínica el médico le atendió con delicadeza, cariño y con algo de sorpresa. Antes de comenzar a hacerle ningún examen le preguntó la última regla a ella, sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza ni preocupación le mintió descaradamente. Debía seguir con la farsa hasta que pudiera pensar que debía hacer. Sabía que en el momento que su bebé naciera la verdadera identidad del padre se vería rebelada, puesto que no iba a ser rubio con los ojos azules. Jamás. Además nunca se había llegado a acostar ella y su prometido. Él quería esperar al matrimonio, algo absurdo puesto que más nadie que él la deseaba tanto, además de Sasuke.

Después que el médico hizo las cuentas le pidió que se acostara y comenzó a hacer la revisión rutinaria; le levantó la camisa, le bajo los pantalones y bragas, extendió un gel en su abultada panza y colocó el aparato...

- ¡Oh!- jadeó al ver la pantalla.

- ¿Oh qué?- preguntó ella asustada intentando entender las formas en la pantalla.

- ¿De verdad que estás de 7 meses?- preguntó el doctor mirando de más de cerca la pantalla.

- Pues si... ¿por qué?

- Tus bebés estás muy creciditos...

- ¿Mis bebés?

- Si, son dos ¿no los ves?

Aunque hubiera podido prestar atención jamás habría logrado ver dos caritas en aquella pantalla. Porque su cabeza estaba analizando las palabras del doctor: Dos. Sasuke le había dejado MUY embarazada, era un experto, un semental... poco a poco fue comprendiendo porque estaba tan gorda, porque sentía cuatro pies dentro de ella, en vez de dos, porque comía cuatro y no por dos. Ahora tenía todo sentido... tenía gemelos.

Al salir de la clínica se sentía un poco mareada, aún no había digerido la idea. Debía pensar con claridad todo lo que había dicho el médico, al igual de como decirle a sus padres que no tendrían un solo nieto, sino dos. Podía haber visto el sexo de sus bebés, pero prefería que fuera una sorpresa, tanto le daba si fuera niña o niño, o los dos, o mezclado. Simplemente quería que naciera, quería ver el fruto del amor que sentía por Sasuke... quería que volviera él...

De camino a casa se lo pasó llorando todo el trayecto, todo el día y parte de la noche hasta que se quedó totalmente rendida y dormida.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba comprometida con Naruto, jamás se había dado pie a celebrar una boda. Era un compromiso de palabras, pero nunca de hechos. Ella quería a Naruto, pero no le amaba... quizás en otro momento, en otra situación pero... ahora ya no era así. Le seguía queriendo y adoraba que mantuviera el secreto de que se había marchado en busca de Sasuke, también que se hiciera cargo de las despésas de su embarazo, al igual de las recurrentes visitas al médico. Pero aún así, aún después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, no podía verlo como un marido y en cierto modo el joven lo sabía. Él no podía competir contra Sasuke, quizás si el moría, pero si él moría Hinata moriría... por lo que debía vivir con aquella carga y hacer que Hinata se volviera a enamorar de él, si eso conllevaba llevarle flores, decirle las maravillas de la aldea y volver a hacer que aquello que le atrajo de él resurgiera. Lo intentaría todo por tal de que ella sea feliz... pero todos sus esfuerzos para lograr la sonrisa de Hinata, que así mismo lo había logrado, se vieron estropeados por una repentina noticias un domingo de almuerzo familiar...

- ¿Boda?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- Claro hijo...-hablo Minato mientras cortaba un trozo de su bistec.- Hinata es tu prometida, además dentro de poco sale de cuentas...

- Faltan 2 meses...2 meses...-cortó Hinata intentando sanjar el tema.

- Si, querida- intervino Kushina.- pero si tardamos más no entraras en el vestido.

- ¿Qué vestido?- volvieron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Oh! Pero míralos a los dos... incluso coordinan sus palabras...que enamorados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata se ruborizó. En cierta parte de su corazón, aún quería a Naruto, quizás con mucho esfuerzo podría amarlo. Y en cierto modo siempre lo había sabido, pero era obstinada y quería esperar por Sasuke. Quería pensar que él vendría a buscarla, pero los días iban pasando, su barriga iba creciendo y sus bebés necesitaban un padre...

Miró a Naruto que estaba totalmente sonrojado, mirando a su plato vacío y con las manos temblado. En cierto modo Naruto siempre había estado ahí, entre aquella caja llena de fotos, siempre habían recuerdos agradables con el rubio. En su casa, no había la fuerte mancha de un nombre, de mantener una apariencias. Cuando iba a la casa de los Uzumakis podía ser una niña, una adolescente, una joven... no la heredera de una gran fortuna. Entre los brazos de Naruto siempre se había visto como simplemente Hinata... y aquellos pensamientos hicieron crear una pequeña duda dentro de su corazón...

Estaba sentada en el viejo columpio raído, moviendose para delante y para atrás, sabía que debía volver a casa, bañarse, orinar ya que su vejiga estaba apunto de estallar y comer tres veces más de lo que haría normalmente. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además de abrir los regalos de la fiesta de bienvenida a los no nacidos aún., pero no quería volver a aquella mansión. No quería ver la cara de su padre, sentir su mano acariciando su abultado abdomen y desear que sus nietos nacieran. Odiaba mentir a su padre, a pesar de lo horrible que era la convivencia con él, seguía siendo su padre, seguía queriéndole y deseando su felicidad. No podía mentir...

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol ocultado entre los árboles y una brisa cálida rodeaba aquel paraje solitario. Entre aquel mar de recuerdos, algunas imagenes de los tres le vinieron a la cabeza: Ella ya con trece años, sintiendo algo por los dos, latiéndole el corazón los dos le sujetaban la mano, cuando se peleban por cual ella quería más... y con duras penas comprendió que los quería a los dos. Evidentemente Sasuke era el padre de sus hijos, eso tenía mucho más peso; él siempre le había dado un camino cómodo, sin importar que viniera detrás de su nombre, simplemente ser lo que eran.

Naruto era el mejor amigo que una chica jamás podría tener, cariñoso, atento, le creaba una calidez que nadie lograba. Le sujetaba de la frente cuando vomitaba, le escuchaba sus quejas sobre todo y ante todo la quería incondicionalmente sabiendo que su corazón estaba en otro lugar...

¿Qué mal había en ella?¿Por qué no podía quererle a los dos?¿Por qué no podía tenerlo a los dos?

Siguió columpiandose un largo rato, pensando en todo, pensando en que debía hacer cuando volviera a su casa, pensar en todo y dejarlo todo claro... en tres semanas se casaba.

- Siempre estás aquí...-rompió el silencio una voz alegre que surgía de los árboles.

- Pensaba que ya habías olvidado este lugar...-susurró ella mientras seguía columpiandose, esperando que el rubio saliera de entre los árboles.

- Tengo muchos recuerdos aquí...-siguió mientras se acercaba a ella.- De vez en cuando vengo...

- ¿Si?¿Por qué?

- Para huir de mis problemas, y pensar en lo que debo hacer...

- ...igual que los tres.- murmuró ella mientras le miraba.

- Si.. oye Hina una cosa...-se paró delante de ella y le sujetó de la mano.- Sé que tus bebés no son míos, sé que tampoco tu corazón me pertenece... pero...-bajó la mirada y volvió a mirarla.- te juré que iría a por ti, que te encontraría y te traería de vuelta...

- Si, lo has hecho muy bien...-agrego ella disgustada.

- No he sido yo, no estás aquí...- marcó la última palabra más de lo necesario.- Aún sigues en algún paraje desconocido, donde mi voz, mis palabras o mis manos no pueden alcanzarte... pero...te encontraré, haré que vuelvas a mi... y te juro hacerte feliz.. así que...así que... déjame quererte... déjame entrar... por favor.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Tengo la fiebre del continuará... es algo bastante grave, lo sé. Pero queda chulo jejeje. Por cierto, me da mucha pena Narutet, para que vean que no soy cerrada y que Sasuket es el mejor. Lo es, también. Pero creo que merece una oportunidad ¿No creen? DIGAN DIGAN<p>

¿CON QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ NUESTRA EMBARAZADA?¡APUESTEN!

Gracias a FlorDeFuego, AnlOrDmnMty21 y Rukia-CC por los reviews, me alegra que les esté gustado =D

CIAOO~~


	11. Dejándose Querer

Gomenasai

11- Dejándose Querer:

Desde el marco de la habitación veía como cada día que pasaba, aquel pequeño lugar se iba transformando en un sitio agradable; unas grandes ventanas con cortinas de un azul claro, una butaca de color verde, dos cunitas color marrón, dos pequeños armarios, juguetes...

Todo iba creciendo al igual que su barriga, al igual que el cariño que sentía por aquel joven que tenía la cara llena de pintura, aquel joven que sonreía y le daba unas largas charlas a su abultado estómago. Quizás en algún lugar de su cerebro sabía que eso terminaría acabando así; quizás ya lo esperaba.

El rubio giró para verla, le sonrió y casi de manera involuntario le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a él y le abrazó. El joven no se lo esperaba, pero no dudo ni un segundo en proteger aquellas tres personas sobre sus cálidos brazos.

- Te amo...-susurré el joven.

- Lo sé.

En aquel momentáneo pacífico lugar, las noticias corrían como la peste. La mitad de la aldea ya estaba al corriente del compromiso de las dos grandes familias de la aldea. La unión de los Hyugas con los Uzumaki. Se podría decir que era el evento del año, y la mayoría de los comercios se dedicaban a adornar todo a su antojo. Cada vez que ella salía de su mansión, la gente le regalaba enormes cestas con comida, fruta y otras grandes bolsas con cosas de bebés, además de largas charlas para ser una esposa perfecta, además de madre y ninja perfecta. Algo que en los últimos días estaba reconsiderando de forma grave.

Siempre le había gustado su trabajo, adoraba enseñar, salir de misión y meterse en peligro. En cierto modo adoraba preocupar a su padre, y por eso, en parte, le encantaba estar al lado del Uchiha. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al abdomen y sintió casi con tristeza como uno de sus bebés pateaba con fuerza su abdomen. Sonrió y siguió caminando, a pesar de que ya ni se podía ver los pies, prefería salir, caminar y alejarse un poco de la familia, la boda y los futuros problemas que se debería preparar cuando sus hijos salieran de sus entrañas.

Terminó prácticamente sin darse cuenta, en la antigua residencia de los Uchihas. El portón de madera estaba totalmente oscurecido y podrido, las antiguas tiendas cerradas, con telarañas y feas manchas en el suelo y las paredes. A pesar de que habían pasado años aún se podía sentir la presencia de los muertos, la sensación de pánico y por primera vez desde que supo que estaba embarazada, comprendió que dentro de ella estaba naciendo el futuro del clan Uchiha...

Quiso adentrarse más en la residencia, pero tenía el presentimiento que si lo hacía no dudaría en ningún momento en salir corriendo y buscar a Sasuke. No podía obviar y olvidar que lo seguía amando, que cada partícula de su ser lo añoraba, que parte de su alma se había quedado con él. No podía seguir mintiendo más a su corazón, pero por mucho que le doliera se casaba la semana siguiente... tenía el vestido de novia justo a su medida, los adornos y el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia. No podía dar marcha atrás, si lo hacía todo su esfuerzo, todas las mentiras de Naruto no hubieran servido para nada. Se tragó las lágrimas y dio media vuelta para volver as u gran mansión y prisión...

Los paseos solitarios pronto fueron imposibles, y siempre debía ir acompañada por su supuesto prometido y padre de sus hijos. Los paseos siempre eran más largos de lo que sus pies de embarazada podían aguantar, por lo que cortezmente Naruto le llevaba hasta un banco para que se sentara y luego proseguir caminando. Normalmente volvían a la mansión cuando el sol se había ocultado y la luna tomaba total protagonismo en el cielo. En esos trayectos las conversaciones siempre escaseaban, pero ese día, sabiendo ambos que cuando terminara esa semana, serían marido y mujer, no pudieron contener las palabras y hablaron..

- ¿Cuanto aguantarás más?- pregunto el rubio deteniendo la marcha.

- Siempre...-susurró ella. Ya se había dado por vencida de esperar al joven Uchiha, sabía que el no volvería, que tendría que casarse con alguien que no amaba de esa manera y que debía criar a sus hijos así. No podía privar a sus bebés de tener un padre.- Quiéreme... Naruto, como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora... simplemente quiéreme.

Sabía que era algo cruel, lo sentía en cada célula de su ser, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para combatirlo. Era consciente de que cuanto más amor le procesara el rubio, más se enamoraría ella. Era un perro herido, amaría y alabaría a cualquier persona que le ofreciera un cariño o una sonrisa sincera. Y esa persona era Naruto, siempre lo había sido. Era cruel clasificarlo como el segundo plato, aunque en esas circunstancias nunca lo había sido...

Naruto siempre había estado ahí, era el prometido de Hinata desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que el segundon era Sasuke...

El lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia era lejos de el centro de Konoha. Normalmente las celebraciones se hacían en algún templo cercano, o en alguna casa señorial. Pero aquella boda era especial, demasiado especial para limitarse al centro, por lo que se trasladaron: El templo estaba cerca a una cascada y la linde del bosque que daba a un poblado vecino. El lugar era agradable, pacífico, enorme y se podía respirar tranquilidad. El templo estaba bien cuidado, toda y cada una de las habitaciones enormes, con tatami pulcro, baños termales enormes y cocina esquisita. Era una tontería mudarse cuando faltaban tres días para la boda, pero ambas familias habían decidido que era mejor que la pareja comenzara a vivir sola, aunque fuera en otro lugar ajeno a su hogar.

La habitación pre nupcial daba a la cascada, se escuchaba el caer del agua y cuando la luna salía se veía reflejada en el agua cristalina, era un bonito lugar para amarse y lo hicieron. Los tres días antes de la boda. Naruto era un espléndido amador, tenía unas grandes manos, labios dulces, caricias tiernas y palabras amables, Jamás hacía más daño de lo necesario, jamás se ante ponía a su placer antes que el de ella, se detenía antes de que los bebes pudieran sentir el movimiento. Era un dios en la cama y fuera de ella. Para Hinata era mejor el masaje de los pies que le daba, que el sexo en si. Algo horriblemente desesperante, pero era así...

- ¿Qué nombre les piensas poner?- pregunto Naruto después de hacerle el amor a los pies de Hinata.

- No lo se...-confesó.- al no saber el sexo no quiero decidir ninguno todavía...-antes de seguir miró al cielo, se avergonzó y luego volvió a mirar al joven.- ¿y tu?

- ¿Yo?- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que significaba aquello.- ¿Qué?¿Q-quieres que yo?

- Eres su padre... después de todo.

Y en esos días pre nupciales se rindió. Sasuke no volvería a por ella, por mucho que le amara sabía que el no vendría a buscarla, sabía que no irrumpiría en la ceremonia para raptarla, que no se comunicaría con ella antes de que diera el si quiero, no antes de que hiciera una familia. Tenía la extraña seguridad, de que el joven volvería cuando sus hijos nacieran, cuando ella amara a Naruto y el recuerdo de Sasuke, tan sólo fuera eso... un mero recuerdo. Lo sabía tanto que le dolía el alma, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya estaba totalmente segura de ello y debía ir a acostumbrandose a levantarse cada día con aquel hombre que hacía unos orgásmicos masajes de pies. Sonrió ante la idea.

Su nuera le peinaba el pelo, su cuñada TenTen le pintaba las uñas de las manos, su hermana le maquillaba y una de las sirvientas de confianza le arreglaba los pies. En menos de dos horas debía estar totalmente presentable, para forrarse con el vestido de novia, salir de aquella habitación y acudir a la sala donde le estaría esperando su futuro marido. Antes de ponerse el vestido le entraron las náuceas, y sabía que no era por el embarazo. Corrió al baño y arrojó con violencia todo el desayuno, aludio que era causa del embarazo y de los nervios de la boda, sonrió y pidió un momento a solas, para terminarse de arreglar ella sola. Las mujeres dudaron un poco pero no dijeron nada y se marcharon dejando a la novia pálida y sola en la habitación.

Miró el vestido que colgaba en la percha y lo admiró; un vestido de mangas largas trasparentes, con un bonito cuello con un extraño bordado, luego la parte de los senos se ajustaba para luego dejar caer toda la tela hasta el suelo, entre las tetas y el abdomen iba una enorme cinta de color violeta que hacía juego con el trabajado moño que tenía en la cabeza y los pendientes, y collar. Suspiró un par de veces y se enfudó el vestido, miró a la mujer del espejo y se dio animo. Abandonó la habitación y antes de acudir a la otra, donde le estaría esperando su padre para llevarla se detuvo en la del novio. Tocó dos veces pero nadie le contesto, con cuidado la abrió y escuchó algo que cambiaría totalmente la respuesta de la boda...

- ...cuídala, cuida a mis hijos...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Naruto lleno de odio.- ¡Me voy a casar con ella!¿Y tu solo me dices eso?¿Por qué no me la quitas?- exigió saber.

- Lo haré...-le aseguró.- pero no hoy...

* * *

><p>¿Quien es el de la voz misteriosa? Juju como si no lo supieramos jjiji. En fin.. espero que se haya entendido el capitulo.<p>

Rukia cc: No había pensado lo de la posada... me ha gustado la idea xD

puertorrican- babe: Yo también quiero apostar por Sasuket! O pero no se yo... Naruto tiene mucho poder con los masajes de pies jejej

Misaki: La vida es cruel, me gusta bastante enrrollar todo, pero todo lo que dices tienes razon u_u nose si se tendrá un final feliz.

:P

ciaooo~~~

PD: No tuve inspiración antes para escribir, disculpen el retraso de esta servidora U_U


	12. Posada

12- Posada:

El vestido le cubría por completo las piernas, haciendo que su paso fuera torpe e inseguro. Sentía que los músculos de las piernas le comenzaban a doler, sus pequeños luchaban dentro de su cuerpo con fuerza, pidiendo más espacio y no solamente espacio, sino salir. Estaba segura que rompería aguas en cualquier momento, con aquel vestido blanco, con aquella sensación de infelicidad y de mentira. No quería ver crecer a sus hijos en un ambiente donde no había amor, donde las mentiras se cubrían con otras mentiras, y que su supuesto padre jamás les aceptara totalmente. Sabía que Naruto le amaba más que cualquier persona, que sería eternamente feliz juntos y que envejecerían agarrados de la mano, sobre el porche de su casa al frente del campo, viendo a sus nietos correr. Era un final digno de admiración, pero ese no era su final.

A pesar del dolor de las contracciones, la difícil marcha con aquel vestido no se podía detener, no podía mirar atrás sabiendo que estaba dejando a un hombre maravilloso sobre el altar, también sabiendo que abandonaba toda una vida de comodidades y de felicidad. Pero aun así no podía. No quería ver su futuro así...

El bosque seguía siendo largo, espeso e interminable, dejo de correr cuando estuvo totalmente segura de haber dejado atrás el templo. Se recostó sobre un árbol y esperó a que las siguientes contracciones les invadieran el cuerpo, haciendo que su ansia de huir se escapara entre sus alaridos de dolor, pero aún así la fuerte determinación de no casarse con Naruto y buscar a Sasuke, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Cinco minutos estuvo acostada, hasta que volvió a levantarse y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a la linde del bosque. No estaba segura de donde debía ir, si llegaría antes de romper aguas y si ahí donde ella quería llegar estaría él, pero algo le decía que debía ir a aquel lugar. A la Posada donde su amor fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa...

"_Te la quietaré, pero no hoy..._"

Recordó con dolor las palabras de Sasuke, lo mucho que había sufrido cuando supo que ya había abandonado la casa, la sensación de desolación, de esperanza, de miedo... todo junto. En ese momento comprendió que por mucho que deseara ser feliz junto a sus hijos con Naruto, sería prácticamente imposible. Quería a Naruto, pero no lo amaba y ahí estaba la diferencia.

Era consciente también que llevaba unas horas corriendo, y que todo Konoha la estaría buscando y tenía la extraño presentimiento que ésta vez, Naruto no le iba a apoyar., después de todo lo estaba abandonado delante del altar. Una vez había elegido a Naruto en vez de a Sasuke, en ese momento no se había arrepentido, de dejarlo, sabía que el moreno estaba muy lejos de ella, que por mucho que le esperara él no regresaría, por lo que eligió a Naruto, él siempre se había mantenido cerca de ella... siempre. Pero en ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar que si subía al altar, si se casaba con Naruto, de esa forma... estaría renunciando a Sasuke, a su amor... a su vida juntos. A pesar de que estaba segura que el moreno cumpliría su palabra de irla a buscar, todo sería muy distinto... en parte estaba segura que iría con él, pero ya no sería lo mismo... jamás sería lo mismo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, ser ella quien tomara las decisiones y no dar marcha atrás. No tenia intención de acabar con la vida del padre de sus hijos, tampoco encadenarlo a una aldea donde lo mirarían de reojo y con odio... no podía permitirle eso. Pero, para ellos dos... había una salida, un camino mucho mejor... un lugar donde tenían un sitio donde volver y que les estarían esperando... en la posada de los viejos. Ese... era su hogar.

- ¡No te marches!- gritó una voz atrás de ella. Giró para encontrarse con Naruto, con su traje negro y su corbata de color naranja, a su lado Neiji y un poco más atrás corría Kiba.- ¡Por favor Hinata!- pidió Naruto.- Por favor... no te marches.

Se iba a marchar, no le importaba el lamento de Naruto, no quería pensar en la felicidad de los demás, no quería cometer otro error en su vida. Pero a pesar de todos esos deseos dentro de su cuerpo, un mal superior a ella y a todo le comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta caer desmayada en los brazos de Naruto.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, aún sentía a sus hijos dentro de ella, moviéndose de forma molesta y ante todo escuchaba los dos corazoncitos de ellos latir, con tranquilidad... como pequeñas mariposas. Sonrió aliviada y comenzó a observar su entorno.

Estaba sola, algo que apreciaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón, sabía que cuando la habitación se volviera a llenar de personas, debería dar una explicación de su fuga y estaba del todo segura, que a nadie le gustaría oír la verdad, ademas de que ella no quería mentir más.

- Ya basta de mentiras...-afirmó mientras acariciaba su barriga.

- ¿Qué mentiras?- preguntó una voz musical y conocida.

- ¡Kushina!

- Me alegra que te hayas contentando ante mi presencia...-sonrió la mujer mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella y le ayudaba a erguirse.- El doctor dice que estás bien, y que tus bebés también. Que al parecer casi tienes un aborto... por nervios.-agrego y le clavó la mirada.

Algo en el rostro de su futura suegra le hizo ablandar el corazón, romper esa máscara de indiferencia y de mentiras. Antes de poder hablar comenzó a llorar, derramó amargas lágrimas una tras otra, sin importar que las personas que podrían estar a fuera les preocupara. No podía parar, quería quitarse aquel fuerte dolor del pecho, quería que la escucharan sin ser juzgada, quería volver a ser feliz, quería pasear por su ciudad al lado de la persona que amaba. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que jamás Sasuke se hubiera marchado, que jamás Itachi hubiera arrasado con su propia familia, que Sasuke no se hubiera pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza... porque si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido... ella estaría con él, sin dudarlo... sin ser presionada, sin sufrir... sin mentiras que dolían.

- Yo...yo...amo...amo... amo...a...a..-intentaba terminar las palabras, pero no le salían de los labios.

- Lo sé...-suspiró ella.

- ¿Eh?- gimió y la miró sorprendida mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. - ¿Cómo?

- Estás sufriendo, desde que llegaste de tu misión... se te veía infeliz.- comento mientras le sujetaba la mano.- Siento como te duele el alma... incluso siento que te duele estar con mi hijo...

- Yo...

- No intentes disculparte ni darme explicaciones, yo me lo imaginaba desde un principio ¿sabes? Sabía lo muy enamorada que estabas de Sasuke durante mucho tiempo, también que luego amaste a mi hijo... pero Sasuke te robo el corazón. Y el estúpido de mi hijo se dio cuenta de que también te amaba demasiado tarde...

No pudo seguir hablando, tan sólo escuchaba su historia tras los labios de otra persona, como todos sus pensamientos iban tomando forma y se iban volviendo aún más reales, como sus escusas eran tan traslúcidas como el agua y como su dolor era mucho más visible que cualquier color. Era doloroso como aquella mujer le leía entera, como le había desnudado sin apenas ella darse cuenta...

No podía agregar nada más, ya que lo que quería hacer era tan evidente para ella como para la otra mujer.

- No quiero estar aquí...-confesó después de un largo rato del silencio.- no me importa ser odiada por mis padres... no me importa mientras este con Sasuke...

Entonces... ¿A que esperas?- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.- Se puede decir que... mi hijo te ha estado ocultando información...

- ¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir?

_Sasuke ya no es buscado por Konoha, ya ha cumplido por sus pecados._ Las palabras de Kushina revoloteaba por su cabeza mientras se había paso entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras sujetaba su barriga con delicadeza y firmeza para evitar que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera causarle un aborto que nadie pudiera detener. Sabía que la pequeña nota que había dejado en la cama del hospital no justificaba nada, pero tampoco podía quedarse quieta sabiendo la verdad. Sabiendo que quizás su final feliz podía ocurrir...

Sasuke ya no era perseguido, era un hombre más. Era todo lo que ella podía desear, nada más que eso. Siguió corriendo de aquella manera, atravesando el bosque hasta llegar a un descampado.

No estaba segura de como llegaría a la posada, pero no podía perder el tiempo.

Los días iban pasando y poco a poco se estaba acercando al lugar deseado, reconocía todo los puestos donde había estado, recordaba cada pequeño detalle de donde había pisado y lo que había pasado justo después. Por la noche llegó al bosque que conducía a la posada de los ancianos. Sonrió aliviada y dejo de correr para comenzar a caminar. En ese momento mojo totalmente sus bragas

… había roto aguas.

Sola en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Eme aquí, un domingo si... lo sé... por motivos de tiempo no pude subir el viernes y el sabado, además de un cansancio sobrehumano... esto de trabajar es duro -_-U en fin, subi el capi y me gusto. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

RUKIA-CC: Me gusto la idea de las Posada ¿Que te parece? =D gracias nuevamente, fue una iluminación.

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews, son un sumo y gran apoyo for me, y en fin espero que les haya gustado.

ciaooo~~


	13. Felicidad

AVISO: Contiene palabras anatomicamente correctas, así que si eres sensible... pues perdón. Soy muy científica (¡MENTIRA!) que más, que más... ¡AH! Posiblemente lo que leas en una parte no sea totalmente cierto, quizás, pero no muy poco probable. Pero esto es ficción así que me emocioné un poquito.

Bueno, sin más les dejo con el capitulo. Los agradecimientos abajo =D

Gomenasai

13- Felicidad:

Siempre había tenido claro como le gustaría que fuera su parto, incluso antes de estar embarazada. Era simplemente una realidad que quería y sabía que lo iba a tener así. Pero en esos momentos, sintiendo como su vagina se iba dilatando poco a poco, como sentía que el cráneo de su hijo iba saliendo poco a poco y los continuos dolores que comenzaban desde su cadera y le subían hasta la columna, todo su plan pre-maternal no había servido para nada. No necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a dar a luz, ya que es algo que el mismo cuerpo hace sin problema. Aunque en ese momento, sola, en la penúmbre de la noche, con la brisa agitando fuerte y los aullidos de los lobos... quería estar acompañada. Era el momento más feliz de su vida, iba a tener, no, estaba teniendo a sus hijos y la única cosa que tenía en la cabeza era que quería estar con alguien. Quería que alguien le sujetara de la mano, que le secara el sudor de la cara y le dijera que sus bebés iban a nacer bien. Quería tener unas mantitas para cubrir el cuerpesito desnudo de sus hijos, pero no tenía. Grito cuando la contracción le vibro por todo el cuerpo y al acto su primogénito salió disparado de dentro de ella. Jadeo mientras como podía sujetaba a su bebé entre brazos, con el cordón umbilical aún pendiendo del ombligo de su bebé: De su niño. Sonrió y lo abrazo, deseando darle todo el calor de su cuerpo. Quiso respirar pero la siguiente contractura volvió... y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Las pelvis, la vagina y todo su ser le dolía. Sentía que dentro de ella algo se estaba desgarrando, no entendía como podía caminar, medio muerta medio viva, con sus hijos entre sus brazos. Cubiertos con el jersey que ella tenía, y protegido por sus grandes y generosos pechos. Jadeaba del cansancio y pensaba que no podría más cuando vislumbro una luz, no muy lejos de ahí. Con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta llegar al lugar donde fue feliz...

Al llegar a la puerta tocó el timbre y al acto que se abrió una anciana sonrió con alegría, pero su rostro se volvió pálido al verla, poco tiempo después ella estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, pero gracias a la ayuda de unos brazos fuertes, cálidos y amables salvó su vida y la de sus hijos.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que los había cerrados. Miró al techo blanco y así acostada estuvo un rato hasta que recordó se levantó de forma brusca, pero no le dolió nada. Miró a los lados hasta encontrar una corral de color rojo y azul, dentro de ahí se encontraban dos bebés, dormiditos felizmente y con una ropita adecuada para su sexo. A la derecha se encontraba un niño, vestido con un pijamito entero de color verde, piel sonrosada, con cuatro o cinco pelos de un oscuro negro y a su lado, una niña, sonrosada y con un pijamito de color amarillo, pelito azulado y aspecto tranquilo. No pudo contener las lágrimas y se echo a hecho a llorar. Fue el llanto más largo, profundo y desgarrador que nunca había tenido. No lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de alivio, de felicidad... de tranquilidad. Había cumplido su meta... había llegado a la Posada. Ahora... tan solo tenía que esperar. Aunque no sabía durante cuanto tiempo, pero estaría ahí.

Se paso un largo rato contemplado el sueño de sus hijos, la niña dormía tranquila, pero de vez en cuando pegaba unas pataletas y golpeaba a su hermano, que terminaba lloriqueando unos segundos para luego devolverle el golpe a su hermana. Sonreía siempre que sus bebes hacían un cambio, no importaba lo pequeño que fuera... simplemente era feliz.

- ¿Ya sabes que nombre le vas a poner?- preguntó una voz desconocida y curiosa en el marco de la puerta.

- Pues no...-susurró Hinata sin mirar mucho, luego levantó la vista y jadeo al ver al joven.

Era un chico unos años mayor que ella, de pelo rojo sangre, ojos tranquilos, muy alto y sexy. Ya que solo tenía la parte de abajo y se podía ver su cuerpo bien formado y chocolateado. Hinata avergonzada por aquella imagen pervertida volvió a mirar a sus hijos.

- Me llamo Sasori.- comento el intruso.- Tu debes de ser Hinata ¿a que si?- ella le miró otra vez y volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada.- Se quien eres, porque mi madre es una maruja... y no para de hablarme de ti, de tu historia y cuando llegaste ayer casi muerta... casi matas a mi madre.

- Lo siento... yo.

- Tranquila mujer, no pasa nada.- sonrió de forma amigable, entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de ella.- Seguro que Sasuke viene, confía en él.

A pesar de que confiaba en él ciegamente, tenía la fe de que volvería a por ella, por eso se había marchado a la posada, el único lugar donde fueron realmente felices. El único lugar donde les conecta de un mundo paralelo de la realidad. Pero después del parto, la sensación de soledad y la garantía de que podía cuidar de sus hijos ella sola, comenzó a perder la fe en el. Pero cuando Sasori, un total desconocido, le pidió que tuviera fe. No pudo mentirse más. Le necesitaba tanto, le extrañaba tanto que pensaba que en algún lugar del camino había dejado la parte de su corazón que amaba a Sasuke, y tan sólo había quedado la parte de su corazón que amaba a sus hijos. Ese amor, era capaz de hacerla vivir y ser feliz. Lo único.

Al tercer día de descanso completo ya se pudo levantar de la cama, pasear con un cochesito que los ancianos-abuelos habían comprado para sus nietos. Sonreía y era feliz siendo madre, aunque muchas tardes, cuando sus bebés dormían sus dos horas habituales observaba la puerta esperando a que Sasuke llegara, pero en el momento que su hijo o hija lloraba, se levantaba y iba a hacer su trabajo como madre. Y así cada día, repetía lo mismo.

Sus bebés seguían sin tener nombre, una noche se encontraba ella observando a sus bebés que estaban con los ojos abiertos, moviendo los bracitos y lloriqueando cuando no la veía, pensó que era hora de ponerles un nombre...

- A ti te puedo llamar...,hmmm A..-antes de poder decir nada la ventana de su habitación dio un fuerte golpe y las cortinas comenzaron a volar al son del viento. Estaba apunto de levantarse, cuando unas piernas, seguido de unos brazos y una cabeza asomaron.

- Hikari... estaría bien. - comentó el intruso con la voz jadeante.- Es bonito.. ¿no?

Había perdido la cuenta de los días y meses que habían pasado desde que el sujeto se marcho de su pequeña casita, de cuan doloroso había sido su marcha, y lo mucho que le odiaría e insultaría cuando volviera a verlo. Pero en ese momento, lo vio y casi no lo reconoció. Antes salieron sus lágrimas, sus gemidos y después comprendió quien era...

- Estúpido...-gimoteo una y otra vez.- Te odio, eres estúpido...-repetía.

- Lo se...- se acercó a ella y le abrazo.

La calidez del pecho de Sasuke, la ternura de sus palabras, su aroma. Todo. Era él. Era su novio, el padre de sus hijos. Su vida. Lloró y lloró hasta que las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos. Intentó insultarlo más, matarlo y asesinarlo, pero tan sólo podía amarlo una y otra vez, quedarse pegada a él día y noche, no dormir, no comer, no salir de la habitación. Tan sólo quería estar junto a él y sus hijos. Todos aquellos sentimientos, ideas y deseos ocurrieron en el momento que él se separo de ella para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Entonces, Hikari?- preguntó mientras miraba a su hija, con una ropita amarilla. Sonrió con ternura y la sujeto en brazos.- Hola, soy papi.

- Si, ya volvió.- gimoteó Hinata. El niño sin nombre comenzó a llorar, ella lo sujeto y pensó un nombre.- Hikaru.

- Hola Hikaru...-saludó Sasuke mientras le daba un besito en su pequeña frente.

Los días iban pasando, tanto Sasori como Sasuke se hicieron amigos inseparables, aunque conocía los gustos del hijo de los propietarios, aún así se llevaban como hermanos. Hinata aprendía de Ritsuko como cuidar a sus hijos – que era la anciana- y de mientras Hiroto – el anciano- informaba de los conflictos en Konoha tras la huida de Hinata. Ninguno de los recién padres le importaba en absoluta aquello que su padre adoptivo les contaba. Simplemente eran felices, y querían seguir alargando su felicidad. Hasta que no se podía más, aún faltaba un episodio que resolver: Sasuke era un asesino.

- Te amo...- le dijo Hinata a Sasuke mientras amamantaba a Hikaru y el le daba el biberon a Hikari.

- Y yo también.

- Cuéntamelo...-pidió ella.- ¿Qué has hecho?- Sasuke suspiró, se sentó al lado de Hinata y sonrió.

- Volví a Konoha..-ella gimió al escuchar eso, estuvo segura que la leche se le cortó del pecho, ya que Hikaru gruñó molesto.- y hable con Tsudane, evidentemente lo hice de una forma bastante poco habitual... - sonrió.- entré a su casa, por la ventana...como hice contigo.

- Eso es muy pervertido...-gruño.

- Es divertido. Pero...-prosiguió con la explicación.- ella ya lo sabía, había dejado huellas de mi presencia en la aldea, así que estaba seguro de que estaría alerta. Por lo que me fue fácil entrar por su ventana. - explico con calma.- Me confesé, conté todo lo que he hecho, le informé de toda mi marcha y mis ataques, incluso le dije el número de victimas que tuve en todos los lugares.

- ¿Y?

- No soy un Santo, he matado a gente inocente... ¿lo sabes no?

- Tendrías tus motivos...-susurró ella mientras se guardaba el pecho en el sujetador y colocaba a Hikaru en forma de sacarle los gases.- y ya sabes que te amo aun con toda esa sangre en las manos...

- Lo se, pero el motivo que fui a Konoha en simplemente para dejarle claro una cosa a alguien...

A decir verdad, ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía Sasuke. Conocía todos los motivos de sus ataques, la razón y su fin. Era cierto que eran crueles y ruines, pero él lo tenía que hacer. No llegó a matar a tanta gente como su hermano, pero en cierto modo era tan justificado como lo de Itachi. Y ella lo entendía, por lo que le pudiera decir sobre la conversación con Tsudane no tendría mucho significado para ella. Si volvían a la aldea sería un problema, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que todos pudieran volver a confiar en Sasuke y por muy cruel que pareciera, ella no quería volver. No tenía nada ahí que le atara lo suficiente para regresar, no había nada en aquel lugar por el cual luchar. Lo había descubierto en el día del parto. Desde siempre todo el mundo, sabía que ella amaba a Sasuke, que se había ido por el, que sus bebes no eran de Naruto. Y todo lo montado era tan sólo un parapent, intentar mantener una imagen, intentar formar una familia con cimientos de mentira. Lo mejor que había hecho era marcharse y no se arrepentía. Por lo que cuando Sasuke comentó que volvió a Konoha para hablar con alguien fue una mala señal. Muy mala.

- ¿Con quien fuiste a hablar?- pregunto ella de forma dudosa.

- Con tu padre.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>El final a quedado chachi ¿a que si? Lo de continuará me gusta mucho. GRACIAS POR LLEGAR AQUÍ, eso quiere decir que mis palabras anatomicamente hablando no te han impedido seguir leyendo. Eso es bueno.<p>

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Maribelteka: Oh! Que tierna que eres. GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS. De verdad me alegro mucho y emocionó tu pasión por mi fic, que encanta que te haya encantado (viva la redundancia) y respecto a lo de ponerlo en generales (o algo así) la verdad es que no se como se hace, simplemente lo pongo como lo hago en mis otros fics, así que si eso miraré haber que puedo hacer. ¡Nuevamente MIL gracias!

Rukia-CC: He aquí tu respuesta, porque Sasuke no es más buscado. Realmente quería ponerlo como si jamás hubiera roto un plato, pero bueno, ha matado a gente y be, tengo que ponerlo como algo maloso. Pero es que es taaan tierno. Ya me lo imagino ahí hablando a sus bebes. Seguro que se le cae la baba. Creo que haré un dibujito de esta escena tan tierna. =D Y sip, me quedé con lo de la Posada, fue muy iluminador. GRACIAS por tu gran aporte y apoyo. Espero que te siga gustando.

AnlOrDmnMty21: Aquí ya tienes la conti, y si... también lo dejé en suspenso. Soy malosa. Pero esta bien, si te dan todo ya... no se hace interesante. No se, eso creo yo. GRACIAS por el apoyo. =D

Por cierto, si hay errores en los nick... disculpen mi fallo. Son las 0:12 de la noche, he llegado del trabajo y instituto y mis cualidades observativas (eso no existe. Bueno, ahora si) estan un poco nulas. Pero que conste que lo intento.

Nuevamente un millon de veces GRACIAS, realmente me alegra que les esté gustado el fic. Espero que este capi les guste más o lo mismo que los demás.

BUENAS NOCHES.

SER FELICES.

=D


	14. Hogar

**Viernes! No me lo creo, he subido un viernes. ¿Estaré enferma? hmm creo que no. BUENO. GRACIAS a todos por llegar hasta aquí, por tener paciencia y leerme siempre que subía un capitulo. Me encanto escribir este fic, a pesar de que había momentos que no entendía porque lo hacía. Pero bueno llegó el último capitulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

GRACIAS!

Gomenasai

14- Hogar:

El rostro de Hinata sufrió varios cambios notables para Sasuke; comenzó con sorpresa, luego con rabia, después con tristeza y por último con resignación. Ella sabía que por mucho que le reprochara a su novio lo que había hecho, no podría hacer nada para reprocharlo. Y en cierto modo no le importaba en absoluto, cualquier cosa que él pudiera haberle dicho a su padre no iba a cambiar la situación que se encontraba. No quería volver a la aldea, ahí en aquella posada, con los cálidos y amables abuelos, con una sonrisa cálida y la existencia de Hikaru y Hikari era lo suficiente buena para poder vivir de forma tranquila. No necesitaba a su padre para seguir existiendo o viviendo, pero aun así, en algún rincón de su corazón se alegraba de que el hubiera ido a hablar con él. Quería tener la certeza de que su padre supiera que estaba con Sasuke, la única persona que había amado y que jamás lograría matar.

Hablando acerca de lo comentado con su padre estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que los niños molestos por su escasa presencia y atención comenzaron a berrear cada uno en los brazos de ellos. Sin cambiar de tema comenzaron a caminar por toda la casa, con sus hijos a hombro y pensando en su futuro. Sabían que los ancianos no les echarían de la casa jamás de los jamáses, pero tampoco podían permitirse el lujo de quedarse a vivir en una posada, que posiblemente en algún momento debía ser ocupada por más clientes.

- ¿Quieres volver?- pregunto Hinata mientras dejaba a Hikari en la cuna. Sasuke dejo a Hakaru al lado de su hermana y luego sujeto de la cintura a su novia y la atrajo hacía el.- ¿Quieres?

- Volver contigo sería como un trofeo ¿lo sabes?- bromeó mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- Estás más cariñoso...-musito ella entre labios mientras correspondía el dulce beso.

- Te echaba de menos...-comentó como si aquello respondiera a la pregunta.

La idea de abandonar la posada con sus hijos, novio y dirigirse al último lugar del mundo donde quería ir en esos momentos, era prácticamente como un suicidio, además de que sin ninguna duda sería etiquetada por palabras descorteses. Eso último realmente no le molestaba, lo único que no podía tolerar era tener que dar explicaciones, tener que ver el rostro de sus amigos y explicarles su amor oculto por el Uchiha, después tener que hablar con Naruto y disculparse por dejarlo plantado en el altar, por huir e herirle de la forma que lo había hecho. Pero en cierto modo, era mucho mejor así. No estaría tan atada a su familia, se debería volver a crear una reputación y hacer su vida al margen de los Hyugas. No podía ser tan malo como parecía.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque, sentía la mano de Sasuke junto a la suya y la tranquila respiración de su hijo en su pecho recordó la conversación que había tenido él con su padre.

"_No pienso disculparme por algo que no tengo la culpa, tampoco pienso pedirle permiso para amar a su hija y me importa bien poco que no aceptes nuestra relación. Pero como soy una persona decente, vengo a informarle que me voy a casar con Hinata y pienso criar a mis hijos. Por cierto, pronto los conocerás"_ Cada palabra le iba resonando por la cabeza y la sangre se le iba aglomerando en las mejillas y por último detuvo la marcha y le pego una colleja a Sasuke.

- ¡Eres estúpido!- se quejo muerta de vergüenza y más roja que la sangre.

- ¡joder! No me des estos sustos...-gruño el otro mientras se sobaba en el cuello.- ¿Qué te pica ahora?

- ¡Que eres estúpido! ¿Como le pudiste decir eso a mi padre?¿¡Y el anillo! ¡Mierda!

Chillo mientras se cogía de la cabeza histérica. Y después de cuatro meses conviviendo como pareja tuvieron su primera disputa conyugal. El enojo duro bien poco, el tiempo que se detuvieron a pensar en como harían acto de presencia en la aldea, después de aquello volvieron a discutir hasta por la noche, que no tenían más ganas de discutir y se quedaron durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente su discusión volvió a empezar y así hasta que llegaron a la aldea. A la puerta de la aldea, siendo flanqueada por Tsudane, Naruto, Kakashi y Hiashi. Además de todos los ambus y unos cuantos Junin más y un par más.

- Eres estúpido...- gimió mientras suspiraba y daba un paso hacia delante.

Sasuke sonrió y acompañó a Hinata, antes de comenzar a caminar le sujetó de la mano y le estiró hasta entrar en el flanco de miradas de todo. Atravesaron las paredes de personas hasta entrar dentro de la aldea. Para él todo parecía diferente, visto desde abajo, sin pensar que nada malo podía pasarle y ante todo entrar como una persona más y no como un criminal. Para ella, todo seguía igual como siempre, tan monótono, tan triste y vacío, lo único nuevo era la presencia de Sasuke junto a ella y los dos niños que pendían en el canguro en sus pechos. Todo lo demás seguía igual.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras caminaban entre las calles de Konoha, siendo observados y igualmente flanqueados. Todo esto hasta llegar a la casa de los Hyugas. Las criadas recibieron a la pareja con una amplia sonrisa y una calidez extraña, sabiendo que el novio de su señora era un máximo criminal y buscado por todas las aldeas. Pero parecía que eso a ellas no les afectaban, tan sólo sonreían y ofrecían ayuda para atender a los bebés y el equipaje escaso que llevaban.

Cuando ambos se sentían más tranquilos, menos observados y en un lugar los dos solos- los bebés eran adorados por las criadas en la habitación de colorines que Naruto había pintado para ellos- comentaron en lo que harían...

- Quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo, tanto como pueda...-comento Sasuke mientras le sujetaba la mano.- y quiero que mis hijos tengan una familia más grande aparte de los dos ¿entiendes?- ella asintió.- quiero que conozca a sus abuelos verdaderos, por eso decidí venir. Ya sabes que no pienso pedir perdón a nadie por ser lo que soy, tampoco espero ser amado ni odiado, simplemente quiero que la gente sepa que te amo, amo a mis hijos y pienso estar aquí o en el fin del mundo.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Y tu?¿Que quieres?

- Un hogar.

Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron caóticos. Para que el abuelo de los niños digiriera que su hija, primogénita y heredera renunciaba al cargo como tal, que pensaba vivir lejos de Konoha y que no le importaba dejar su banda atrás, fue casi un homicidio para el. Sintió que su mundo se reducía a pedazos, pero por otra parte la presencia de sus nietos le hacía perder la compostura y aceptó todo casi sin darse cuenta. A su vez, la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea fue casi un problema para la situación política, puesto que el seguía siendo un asesino, seguía teniendo cargos y por mucho que el quisiera quedarse en la aldea no le era permitido. Ese detalle era un gran problema para Hinata, ya que la única manera de poder crear un Hogar era cerca de las personas que amaba y en esa aldea estaba su familia y amigos, pero no estaría Sasuke...

A causa de la fama de Sasuke, no podía quedarse dentro de la casa de los Hyugas y tampoco cerca de la aldea, por lo que se veía obligado a pasar la noche lejos de la casa de su novia y lejos del calo de sus hijos. No era algo que le gustara, pero algo momentáneo. Quería que Hinata arreglara todo con su familia, puesto que al haber traicionado su confianza, fallado una misión y dejar su apellido manchado tenía muchos cargos. La reprimenda fue gorda, larga y muchas horas en silencio. Pero ella sabía lo que tenía, aunque no le importaba.

A la cuarta semana de estar en Konoha su suplicio dio por concluido. Entre Tsudane y los Hyugas habían hecho un consenso para que el castigo de Hinata no fuera conocido por los demás, además de darle una oportunidad para elegir...

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, los faroles de la calle encendidos y la puerta de la aldea abierta. Por un lado estaba Sasuke, de pie con su bolsa de viaje y por otro lado estaba su familia, su vida como Ninja de Konoha y la posibilidad de volver a tener una vida descente. Sus superiores le había ofrecido una nueva oportunidad, podía quedarse en Konoha, sola, sin Sasuke pero con sus hijos, además de ser excluida de misiones y tan solo útil para la manutención de sus hijos y ser la ama de casa ideal. Un castigo para cualquier Kunoichi y Tsudane lo sabía. O la otra opción, era cruzar la puerta y ser desterrada de la aldea al igual que Sasuke, sin poder volver – la misma regla que la de Sasuke- y dejar todos sus lazos con la aldea.

Ella se encontraba ahí, parada delante de sus dos futuros. Apretó los dos cuerpersitos de sus hijos sobre su pecho y cruzó la línea...

- Adiós.

Epílogo:

Dos niños salieron corriendo gritando y riendo hacia una pequeña colina, mientras dos personas le observaban con una cálida sonrisa. La niña detuvo su marcha y saludó a sus padres con una amplia sonrisa cuando vieron a una figura que les recibía con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cansada y mayor.

- ¿Por qué me elegiste?- preguntó Sasuke mientras sujetaba la mano de su mujer.- Pensaba que querías un hogar...

- Y ya lo tengo.- sonrió y le beso en la mejilla.- Mi hogar es donde estés tu y ellos, no necesito más.

Miró donde sus hijos se marchaban poco a poco con su abuelo, mientras ellos dos se quedan solos cerca de la aldea y la posada donde comenzó su felicidad . Juntos.~

* * *

><p>GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO EN MIS FUTUROS PROYECTOS.<p>

CIAOOO~~


End file.
